


Diary of Katniss Everdeen, Lonely Spinster

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: Katniss is a spinster and she's decided this is the year she's going to make changes and it begins with a Diary. Soon she meets two men Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne, both devastatingly good looking and both completely different. Who does she choose? Hunger Games Characters in the Bridget Jones world. Humor/Romance Modern AU Submission for MoreS2SL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you MoreS2SL for orchestrating this amazing opportunity for writers artists to make a difference in the fight against DIPG.
> 
> To alliswell21 thank you for coming to my rescue at the 11th hour. I feel honored that you agreed (more like volunteered as a tribute!) to Beta. I greatly appreciate your love, warmth, insight, and humor.
> 
> Kleeklutch...thank you for proofreading and for the amazing banner girl you rock!
> 
> Note: All Inner Dialogue and Diary Entries are Italicized.

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/everllarkingjoshifer/media/tributes%202_zpsqoqn7oha.jpg.html)

Katniss browsed the gift shop as she waited at the train station. She came to a full stop in front of the cardboard display stand. "Good grief I haven't had a diary since I was a kid."

As a librarian, she knew quality bound books by sight. She picked up the red-orange leather bound volume with the green leaves crawling up the spine, and fell in love. She smiled to herself recalling the dreams she used to write in her journal as a kid. That was before her father died, and she became an adult overnight.

Her fingers ran over the price. $39.95. She grimaced at the sticker and weighed the options. Then her eye caught the caption over the display and read it out loud "Chronicling your Resolutions is the Only Way to Complete Them. Buy a Journal today, and start the journey to change your life!"

She grinned to herself and tucked the journal to her chest. She wanted to make changes in her life. She decided this book would be her conscious, her very own paper and ink Jiminy Cricket! She glanced at the time as she finished her purchase. "Damn! I'm going to miss my train."

She boarded the near full train headed toward the historic District Twelve, all the while, she plotted her first entry into the journal.

Christmas Eve, and Katniss tried to avert her horrified gaze away from her mother and her new husband, as they groped each other under the tree.

At 32, Katniss was still painfully single. She liked it that way- that's what she told everyone- but in reality, she wanted to be in a relationship.

I want to have sex! She'd wrote in her brand new diary, the only thing she trusted enough to confide her secret thoughts too. Growing up Katniss always put herself last; her family came first. Eventually, they didn't need her, and she hid in the quiet solace of the library. Until it struck her, she wanted A MAN! By the time she'd got to that stage, she was fat. The men in her acquaintance wanted skinny little sticks, with no thighs or asses, but they did require boobs, the one thing she didn't have despite her gargantuan size.

She looked down at her large thighs encased in blue pajamas and thought to herself, 'no man wants a fat cow!'

"Oh Bob," Her mother groaned.

Katniss was utterly grossed out. The image before her was enough to make her want to become a nun. She certainly lived the life, unlike her mother.

After being widowed for so long, Katniss' mother, Myrtle, finally met a man who caused her to come out of her shell, and she wasn't shy about it... at all. They were like rabbits, and although Katniss was happy for them, she was a little repulsed to see it unfold before her eyes.

She turned around intending on escaping upstairs before she followed through with the urge to gouge her eyes out, but as she reached the landing, she heard the tree crash.

"Katniss!" Her mother called out.

Katniss turned around plastering on a fake smile, trying her best not to grimace.

Her mother stood up awkwardly, speaking as if she and Bob hadn't knocked down the tree while trying to get it on. She had a shiny, red ornament hanging from her hair. "You should get dressed, we're going over to the Mellark's for breakfast."

"My brother is sparing no expense," Bob said.

Katniss kept smiling, her fingernails dug into the palm of her hand.

"Oh, and wear this." Her mother, thrust a package into her hands.

"What is it?" Katniss was sure she was going to hate it.

"It's the latest fashion!" Her mother replied.

"Great," Katniss grumbled climbing the stairs, while her mother's giggles wafted up after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meet Cute - This is one of my favorite part of the movie, that awkward first meeting between Darcy and Bridget. Real life is this way when you meet someone for the first time you literally are not the best version of yourself.

"Peeta's single," Her mother whispered as they made their way into the house. The Foyer looked like it belonged in a magazine. The Mellark home was more of a sprawling estate, with gilded crystal chandeliers, marble floors, and beautifully ornate double doors.

"Mother!" Katniss gritted through her teeth. She questioned if she should write about this in her journal. Perhaps she should, as a way to look back and see her humble beginnings.

"His divorce from that Japanese woman came through last week. Muriel is beyond excited!" Her mother gushed. Then her tone turned gossipy, "Apparently, they separated in poor terms, so there's no chance for reconciliation!"

"Should we be talking about this right now?" Katniss forced a smile, whispering harshly while fidgeting with her poinsettia knitted vest; little bells, snowmen, and evergreen leaves hung from its green fringe.

It was the ugliest thing! So itchy, even when worn on top of a green turtleneck. She tried not to scratch, but couldn't help herself.

Her mother kept on talking about Peeta's mother, Muriel as if they had been best friends all their lives, when in reality there was a time neither woman could stand each other. It all stemmed from Muriel, thinking, Myrtle had a thing for Peeta's father. When it was revealed Myrtle liked Bob- Peeta's eldest uncle- instead, the women made amends.

Katniss knew her mother was up to something but she didn't have enough time to ponder about it.

"Katniss, this is Peeta!" Her mother beamed when the man in question stepped in to greet them as a good host should. "Peeta, dear, you remember Katniss, right? She used to pick dandelions and throw them at you when you were younger. She also ran naked around your pool party one year."

If Katniss hadn't been so shocked by how beautiful Peeta Mellark looked, she would've been mortified with her mother's embarrassing anecdote. A soft 'O' formed on her lips as she openly gazed at him. Time had done him well, he was no longer the cherub-faced boy who she secretly fancied as a child. When her father died she set aside all fanciful meanderings, forging herself into an adult. While most 12-year-olds were worried about choosing the right outfit, Katniss was worried about putting food on the table. Then she heard of his nuptials a few years back, and that was that childhood crush buried and forgotten… or so she thought.

Witnessing the object of her early year's affection all grown, caused her heart to recall every last girlish thought she conjured about him. She flushed. His intense blue eyes bore into her, no doubt ripping her apart.

There were rules about men that looked like Peeta Mellark. These men dated models and fascinating women. Not spinster librarians with only three friends to her account. A lock of his blond curls fell over his forehead, his blue eyes were like the type of sapphires that men in dark suits guarded. It wasn't fair, even with his ugly reindeer sweater, he looked yummy.

"Ah, yes," Peeta said. "I vaguely remember."

"Myrtle, come and help me for a minute." Muriel frantically waved her hand without even a proper hello.

"Oh," Myrtle said confused for a moment, then she grinned unnaturally. "OH YES, I'M COMING!"

"So, what do you do, now that you're not throwing dandelions at frightened boys."

Katniss stood open mouthed, watching his lips move. Then her verbal skills kicked in. "I am a librarian, spinster, who has a new year's resolution to drink less, but I've just broken that haven't I?" She lifted her wine glass as a demonstration, "I also want to stop talking to strangers! Not that you're a stranger, since you've seen me naked and all. Perhaps I should just stop speaking full stop." She giggled nervously.

Peeta looked disturbed by the word-vomit that came out of her mouth. "Right, perhaps it's time to eat."

She watched him walk away. She bemoaned under her breath, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

She was never going to catch a man this way.

Feeling sorry for herself, she made her way to the buffet line to find comfort in food. While she waited at the small hibachi station, she saw Muriel pull her son aside. She really didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they were so close and not nearly quiet enough, she couldn't help but overhear him snap at Muriel, "Mother, I do not want to go out with a drunken spinster, who clearly has no ability to carry an intelligent conversation, plus... she dresses like her mother!"

Katniss tripped on the carpet and fell into the orange punch bowl. And by the look on everyone's faces, she knew she was going to be alone for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reviewing and liking this story. Thank you to Alliswell for reading and Kleeklutch for making the awesome banner!
> 
> Ps...I don't own the Hunger Games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Katniss has finally met Peeta and has made a complete fool of herself. What is a girl to do? Grab some mojito!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Thank you to kleeklutch for making the great banner and to the sweetest beta Alliswell21.

"Dear Diary:

Weight: 157 Pounds.

Drink: Whole Pitcher of Mojito (yumm!)

Status: Alone but blissfully inebriated.

Having a pre-celebration, on my own. In reality not looking forward to New Years. My parents want me to come home for New Years, Prim's coming home with her glorious doctor husband. Happy for sister and mother on their nuptials. But it is just gross to see people all lovey-dovey ver each other when you're the third wheel.

I have to say, being known as the desperate single woman, is a step below the Crazy Cat Lady. At least she has a man named Mo.They live in the first-floor apartment in the back. Crazy Cat Lady and Mo have over thirty strays, "all neutered", so she says. I don't like the way she looks at me, with pity. I cannot take one more look like that.

My resolution for the New Year is simple. Step

Step one : Decrease Drinking!

Step two : Lose Weight!

Step three : DON'T Think about PEETA MELLARK!

Step four : leave inhibitions by the curbside and find a MAN!

Admittedly the last step is a pipe dream, but nevertheless, will attempt. Now I will shut off the pitiful lovelorne80's music and finish the last of my mojito."

Katniss stood up drunkenly with her mojito pitcher and slurred into her room. "I, Katniss Everdeen, will no longer be known as the Curmudgeon Spinster!"

The phone rang. Katniss drank from her pitcher refusing to pick up the phone. The answering machine went off. "Katniss, this is your mother. Prim will not be home for New Years. My adorable son-in-law just surprised her with a cruise to Hawaii to celebrate their first New Years together!" Her mother's voice became dreamy. "Isn't he wonderful? So... Bob and I will not host our party. I am sure you can find something to entertain yourself with in the city! Toodaloo!"

The machine beeped.

Katniss slumped down on the couch. Looked at the contents of her pitcher and drank it. She eyed her diary on the floor and said, "Well. Here's to chronicling the Diary of Katniss Everdeen, Lonely Spinster."

### 

### New Years Eve

"Oh, Katniss," Delly said drinking her piña colada.

"Damn, that sucks kid," Finnick took a sip from his pink cosmopolitan.

"I say to hell with everyone and everything. This is a new year Kat, you just have to push forward." Madge lifted up her shot of patron.

Katniss looked at her only friends in the world, sitting at the small table. She'd met her fiercely loyal but peculiar friends while working at the library.

Delly was a committed serial dater of god-awful men. The latest one made her die her platinum blond hair, black and caused her to lose weight. Katniss guessed losing weight wasn't so bad, but still… jerk!

Finnick was once a kid T.V. star. When the show was canceled, he retired from acting, living off the royalties and chasing anything with a pulse. He grinned and winked at both bartenders. Katniss lived vicariously through his fantastic sexual escapades.

Madge was the daughter of the ex-mayor of the coveted Historical District Twelve. She didn't have to work, but did as a publicist. She had perfect diction but often cursed, to prove that she was gritty.

Katniss's oddball collection of friends kept her from going insane.

"Peeta Mellark, what type of name is that?" Finnick picked up his drink and sipped it through the straw.

"I bet the little prick is hot, isn't he?" Madge said.

"Yes," Katniss groaned, her head fell on the table with a soft thud, a beer held between her cold hands.

"She's right!" Delly said showing Finnick the picture she Googled on her phone.

Finnick whistled, "I'll do him."

"You'd do anyone," Madge rolled her eyes at him taking the phone. "Damn! I'd blow him."

Scandalized Katniss straightened up whispering, "Madge!" Though Madge was right, if given the chance, Katniss would get on her knees in front of him, no questions asked.

"Right, sorry," Madge shook her head. "That's frigging unfair."

"I know! Guys like that only date like... actresses, with perky boobies." Delly shook her head.

Delly was correct in Katniss's eyes, and that night as she drunkenly fell into her bed, she promised herself, she was going to forget about Peeta Mellark and start her diet. She wasn't going to end up alone on New Year's Eve again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet our Daniel Clever...Gale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! May is the month we celebrate all of our Mom's. Thank you to my beta Alliswell21 for making this story sing & to kleklutch for creating the rocking banner. This part is from the movie all rights belong to Bridget Jones Diary.

"Dear Diary:

After a month of dieting, I can say I have lost an incredible ten pounds! My romantic status, like the desert: barren. Going to the gym is the highlight of my week. Though Gym gives free Pizza to its patrons, in past life this would have been a dream. Now commitment to weight loss is more important, I shall not let the Peeta Mellark's of this world get me down!

Weight: 147 pounds.

Drink: Water.

Food: None, but ravenous. Would love a meaty burger, with cheese, loads of bacon, and steak fries."

Katniss wrote, but did not know she spoke out loud as she did.

"Put one down for me too."

Katniss looked up from her diary and saw Gale Hawthorne grinning at her with a book in hand.

Gale Hawthorne was constantly in the library borrowing books. He was a writer, who wrote the most fantastical short stories. He was roguishly good-looking, and fit the tall, dark, and handsome bill to a tee. He also called her Catnip as a joke, because when they first met, he didn't catch her name properly.

Katniss had a crush on him but never said anything. Embarrassed, she lost her voice. She intended to snap shut her diary, but it slipped out of her hand and nearly hit him in the face before falling on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just... I apologize." She bent down to pick up the book. But when she sat up, she saw he was staring at her butt. She blushed, "How can I help you?"

"Well, you can start by telling me where the other half of your skirt went." Gale grinned and leaned over the table.

Katniss felt like her face was on fire. She hadn't done her laundry and had to wear the skirt Finnick got her for the vicar and tarts party he hosted a few months back.

"Sorry," She uttered ashamed of her clumsy behavior.

Out of nowhere, a female voice hissed making her jump, "Katniss, please remember this is a library. Not one of those chain bookstores that have hipster music, and overly expensive coffee." Effie, her supervisor, whirled by with a book cart.

Gale lowered his voice, as to not get Katniss in further trouble, "Is your skirt sick? Librarians do not wear skimpy outfits, unless their matronly ones disappeared, or get sick." He grinned sexily despite being caught gawking at her derriere.

Katniss was not sure what to reply. Intriguing men like Gale Hawthorne did not openly flirt with girls like her unless they wanted something. However, there was literally nothing she could offer him. His reaction to her made her head spin.

"Do all Librarians dress like you on the other side?" He pushed himself up and looked over the desk shamelessly.

"Mr. Hawthorne," Katniss laughed.

"Well?" He winked, "Inquiring minds want to know."

Katniss looked at her diary. Normally she would have shrunk back, but this was a new year, and she was going to give as good, as she got. "I am appalled and so is my skirt. Skirt is not sick, only Mr. Hawthorne is."

"Mortified to have caused such offense to your skirt, but will remain politically correct and apologize to you both. I will have to say though, your breasts look amazing in that top."

She grinned, "My boobs thank you for the compliment, though my skirt feels jealous now."

"Well, then I think I'm going to have to take your skirt out on a date then." Gale's white toothy grin contrasted his tan skin. "It just so happens, a friend of mine is launching his newest book tomorrow night, if you skirt agrees to do me the honor."

Katniss drummed her fingernails on the desktop carefully. She pretended to think about it, and then said, "Skirt agrees to your terms, on one condition..."

"What is that?"

"The skirt will meet you there." Katniss kept her smile careful as he wrote down the location information and his number.

He walked away, and she stared at his ass, he turned around pointed to her chest and said, "Oh bring along your girls, just in case they want to chaperone the naughty skirt."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Katniss is preparing herself for the date, though I don't why she'd need Crisco? Friends absolutely, they will always guide you toward the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like forever since I've updated this lovely story. I hope you all enjoy it. My many thanks to Kleklutch for the exquisite drawing and to Alliswell21 for her excellent betaing skills.
> 
> Ps, I do not own Bridget Jones or Hunger Games.

> _"Dear Diary,_
> 
> _There is no way I can get ready in a few hours. I need HELP! Have called my personal Glam Squad, and by that, I mean Finnick and Madge. Delly's idea of dressing-up runs along my own ideals, which consists of a sequined scrunchie._
> 
> _I have been ordered to soak in the tub and shave anywhere there's hair growing. That should take an hour or two. Do they realize I have to meet him in that time?!_
> 
> _Darn it! It looks like I'm going to have to wax some areas as well. Dreading procedure, last time I waxed, I ended up in the ER with secondary burns."_

Finnick and Madge came to her rescue, they were going to help her squeeze into a tight, black short dress paired with tall black boots. Katniss thought they were going to need buckets of Crisco to help her slither into the dress. Finnick even managed to do something creative with the skirt, a messenger boy came to pick it up. In her bedroom, Katniss eyed the dress and shoes her friends had picked out for her. She wondered how her voluminous bottom half was going to fit in the stretchy material, she was sure half of her rear-end was going to be on display.

"Katniss how is it possible you are the only female in existence to have the plainest, frumpiest panties?" Finnick dumped the entire contents of her underwear drawer on her bed. "I've known grandmother's who wear sexier things. I mean, your bras are elastic. There are Sports Bras sexier than this!" He picked up a tan one that looked like it was part of a conveyor belt at one point.

She turned red at the sight of her friends sifting through her white, tan and green underwear. She clutched her robe together and tried to get her stuff from her friend's hands. "Guys, come on, this is embarrassing."

"How in the world do you get men in your bed?" Delly picked up a dark green one with little books on it.

"She doesn't," Madge said chuckling.

"WAIT! WHAT ARE THESE?" Delly pulled a box out from the top shelf of her closet. Delly got her hands on the one thing Katniss never wanted anyone to see: The lingerie her sister purchased for her to wear underneath the bridesmaid gown.

"Well, hello!" Finnick held up the racy red and black corset, garters and lacy underwear.

"No," Katniss whispered. She knew it was a lost cause to try to dissuade her friends. An hour later she was stuffed into the lingerie and wearing the little black dress, with thigh high boots and her boobs proudly on display.

"Katniss," Delly said standing in front of her. "You must remember to greet people nicely, no matter how much they might annoy you."

Katniss scowled, she often didn't get along with people.

Finnick cheekily winked at her. "You tend to babble when you get nervous, keep your conversation light and breezy."

Katniss turned pink recalling her moment with Peeta Mellark at that Christmas Buffet. She muttered under her breath, "I don't babble."

"One more thing," Madge said. She gave Finnick and Delly a quick glance. All three said. "DON'T GET DRUNK!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is now on her way to see Gale, her hopes and dreams are coming true, well as long as she doesn't drink, sit, or move too much in that tight dress her friends managed to shrink wrap her in. Remember this is part of the show...and Everlark is always the goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kleeclutch for that awesome banner, I still can't believe you drew that. Also to Alliswell21, this story wouldn't have been half as fun with out you. Besos Y Abrazos!
> 
> Ps...I do not own the Hunger Games or Bridget Jones...

The night was beautiful, it was the kind of evening one saw in the movies. Twinkling lights above, the bustling movement of the city and lovers walking to their dates. For once Katniss wasn't watching it from home on the television she was in it, to see a hot guy. Normally her nights involved going down to the nearest watering hole to get drunk with her friends.

A low whistle caught her attention.

"Hey, baby!" The cat call made Katniss grin.

She gave the guy a smoldering look over her shoulder. Katniss felt hot as she walked through the busy streets, this was a whole new world for her. Her last date took her to a restaurant that offered an early dinner special. She'd arrived at the restaurant just as a bus of Geriatrics was arriving. Her date claimed there was nothing wrong with the bland tasteless food. Nothing a shipment of salt couldn't solve. That was the past and Gale was her future.

Katniss stopped in her tracks when she saw Gale standing by the entrance of the bookshop. He was devastatingly handsome. She watched a bike messenger drop off the skirt Finnick had sent earlier. Gale laughed when he saw what was inside the package he just received before he spotted her.

> "Dear Diary:
> 
> Queue the music. Let "Am I The Same Girl" by Barbara Aklin fill the air as I walk sexily toward him. Oh, how do those lyrics go, oh yeah... "Why don't you stop and look me over…"
> 
> That's right Gale Hawthorne, I'm HOT STUFF!"

"Well hello there! I see the girls came out to play instead!"

"I think they are responsible for the skirt." Katniss pointed to box he held in his hands. She remembered what her friends said, to remain friendly and flirty. She was to be charming and present. She was not to bore people with details, and she was NOT to get drunk!

"Well, allow me to escort all of you around," Gale said opening the door for her. But as she stepped inside, she ran into a wall of solid muscle.

"Katniss?"

She looked up to see Peeta Mellark dressed like James Bond. Her mouth went dry.

"Catnip, you okay?" Gale asked before looking up.

"Hawthorne," Peeta greeted icily.

"Mellark, what are you doing here? I thought you were opening up a bakery back in your home district."

"Well, I came out to the Capitol to support Beetee on his big night." Peeta stood stiffly.

Katniss saw they were frosty with each other. Almost like two male lions sizing each other up. She had no idea both of them ran in the same circles, somehow, Peeta and Gale didn't coexist very well in her head.

"I'm going to find the ladies room." She walked away as fast as she could, to escape the pissing contest.

When she came out of the bathroom, she lost track of time looking at some of the books on display, she was surprised when Peeta stepped by her side.

"So, did you run around naked in his yard as well?" He asked staring straight at the books.

Katniss felt her face turn beet red, her heart felt like it wanted to stop beating altogether. She recalled her friend's instructions to remain charming, even if she didn't feel like it. "No. He's a writer who frequents the library where I work."

"Oh," He responded. "How long have you been with him?"

"It's our first date." Katniss was proud of that statement, recalling her poor performance the last time they saw each other. She wasn't a complete loser. She was about to prove it!

"I see," Peeta mused. He got closer, his breath tickled her ear and she shivered in delight. "Gale's tastes always did match my own. In college, we used to go after the same type of girls, beautiful, alluring."

His cryptic words caused her to wonder what he meant by that. He didn't like her. Did he mean to say she wasn't Gale's type? She pushed away from him staring darkly into his face. She lost balance, his hand went around her waist and brought her closer to him to steady her. She was paralyzed in his arms, staring at him with wide shocked eyes.

She questioned why his blue eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky.

He smelled so good, like warm spices. She fought some primal instinct to haul him to a darkened corner and have her way with him. She wondered why was she so attracted to a man who thought so very little of her. This sobering thought caused her shrink away from him, which in turn caused him to remove his hand from where it was perched.

She stood straighter. "I guess his tastes have improved." There! She could carry an intelligent conversation! She could be clever while defending herself.

"Katniss," Peeta started.

She wanted to rant against him but recalled what Delly said about her scowling when she found something annoying. She quietly looked down at her booted feet to school her face. She reminded herself to behave like a lady, "I have to go find Gale now. Excuse me."

As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm stopping her. His words were rushed, low and urgent. "Good luck on your date, Katniss. But please, do not, under any circumstances, get drunk. People make dumb mistakes when their inhibitions are stripped off by alcohol."

She opened her mouth then closed it. Her cheeks became inflamed. Angrily she grabbed a flute of champagne and downed it quickly. She didn't want to insult him. With her friend's advice fresh in her mind, she began counting backwards to relax the scowl was surely plastered on her face.

"Of course, your suggestion has been noted. It was lovely meeting you again." Katniss wanted to say more, but instead, she walked away proud that she didn't make a fool of herself a second time, not that she didn't have chances later on.

Three, maybe four glasses of Champagne later, she was trying to push down the hem of her too short dress, when she lost her balance and tore down the life-size poster of Beetee's book. She fell at Peeta's Feet. How was he always so near her when these things happened?

He bent down to help her up, but she was on her feet before he could lay a finger on her. She didn't want to see him mocking her.

Hastily she walked out of the bookshop berating herself for her goof up. She could hear the laughter coming from inside as she headed down the street. She made it to the corner, she could still see the inside of the store as she waited for the crosswalk light to come on.

"Hey, if you wanted a copy of the book I could have purchased one for you." Gale came outside running after her.

Katniss rushed on. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends."

"Nah. Don't worry, they were okay. Now, we can't say the same about the huge cardboard display, although, it did have a happy ending with the skirt."

Katniss was grateful for his light banter. She looked serious before saying, "Oh thank goodness! At least the skirt is happy."

After a moment of lighthearted chuckles, Gale asked, "How do you know that frump, Peeta Mellark?"

"He's my-in-law." Katniss shook her head.

"Oh?"

"Yes, well, his uncle recently married my mother," Katniss explained to a puzzled looking Gale. "Although, we did know each other growing up. We went to the same Elementary School in District Twelve. We were never friends, though."

He took a sip from the Champagne glass he still held, "Oh. Alright."

"How do you know Peeta Mellark?"

"We were in college at the same time." The crosswalk sign lit green.

Katniss recalled the conversation she had with Peeta, "He mentioned that."

"I'm sure he did. We were roommates. What else did he tell you?"

"He said you used to go after the same type of gorgeous girl." Katniss wrapped her arms around herself. A myriad of emotions filtered through her as she relived that moment. She took his glass and finished its contents.

Gale gave a mirthless chuckle, "Not just the same type. Try the same girl."

When she looked at him confusedly he explained, "I thought Peeta was my best friend. Then he slept with my fiancé a few years back." Gale looked out into the street. "Broke my heart," he gazed at her. "When… I discovered the truth, she ran away with him."

"Oh, I am so sorry." Katniss could see Peeta gazing at them from inside the bookstore. She wanted to flip him the birdie.

Gale asked, "Hey, do you want to get out of here and get some real food?"

"But we didn't see your friend," She pointed to the store.

Gale raised an eyebrow. "It's okay I'll email him, later." He took her hand and led her away. They walked side by side, neither one saying a word.

"It is a great night. Do you want to come to my place?" Gale touched her chin, and she innocently nodded.

He brought her to his place and immediately leaned in to kiss her.

Katniss had been kissed before, each time more disastrous than the last. She waited for his lips and found they were warm, but they did not stir up her libido as Madge said it would. She moved in further to his body, to see what she could feel. They somehow landed on his floor. That's when the liquor hit her system. She giggled.

"Katniss, are you drunk?"

She looked at him and shook her head. She held up four fingers as she spoke, "I only had one Champagne flute."

He looked at her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm nervous," she confessed.

"About?" He looked at her curiously.

"This. I'm not exactly a sex fiend, you know." Katniss hiccupped.

Gale stood up and offered his hand. "Come on kid."

"You're kicking me out, aren't you?" She pouted.

"Nope. I'm tucking you into bed. You're in no condition to leave."

"Thank you," Katniss whispered when she was tucked into his spare bedroom.

He sat on the side of the bed, "For what?"

Katniss murmured as she fell asleep, "For not taking advantage of me."

> "Dear Diary,
> 
> Gale is a gentleman! Despite my drunken state, Gale did not take advantage of me. I woke up to a fresh cup of coffee and the offer of a warm bath. He even lent me some of his younger brother's clothing to make my way home. He called me two days afterwards, which my friends assured me was a good sign. We are going to coffee and a book club tonight. Crossing my fingers all goes well. Tonight I will not get drunk. I will not make spectacle of myself!
> 
> In the meantime, I can proudly say I have avoided the free pizza at Gym! I go purely to exercise... And to stare Cato, the Spinning instructor's bum."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so are we breathing? I know some of you had a visceral reaction to last portion i.e. Peeta looking like James Bond ;).
> 
> The true measure of any relationship is the weekend vacation. It tests your endurance toward another person. Think of it trapped in a room in the middle of nowhere with your supposed significant other...how many times do they pick their teeth, or sigh, or begin a sentence with the word 'so' only not to follow up with nothing at all. Will Katniss and Gale survive? Hmmmm...not if Peeta has anything to do with we Alliswell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Alliswell21 for being a beta extraordinaire. I count her as not only a friend but someone I look up to. Also to Kleeklutch for her amazing hand drawn banner...I'm still in awe of your creative abilities.
> 
> Ps...I do not own the Hunger Games nor do I own Bridget Jones

> "Dear Diary,

> Newsflash! I, Katniss Everdeen, am no longer a candidate for Spinster of the Year Award. I scored a boyfriend! Though Gale may not be aware of that yet. After a month of dating, I've been wondering why I can't tell him I feel we should be in a relationship. Why do I get cold feet? Why do I feel as if at any moment the floor is going to swallow me whole? I do have to say: I look FABULOUS!

> Working out while staring at Cato's rear is a great way to stay motivated!

> Weight: Lowest I have ever been (drum roll please) 137 pounds! Drink and food: nothing living off of emotional high."

A few weeks later she closed her apartment door and a genuine smile appeared on her face when she saw Gale waiting for her in his roadster. "Hi."

"Hello, there gorgeous."

They'd been dating on and off during the first two weeks, but now they saw each other on a nightly basis. They liked to dress up and go to social events. She often ended up speaking about his book to editors and in the business. In one occasion, they even ran into Madge, and Katniss proudly introduced them to each other. Although the relationship wasn't exactly serious yet, she was happy to share her beau with her friends. Katniss thought, perhaps she was falling for Gale, it was only natural all the parts of her life would convene in a little happy existence. She considered him her boyfriend and wanted to tell him as much this weekend. After a month-and-a-half of dating, Katniss was finally ready to sleep with Gale.

This weekend her sister was celebrating her first year wedding anniversary. Prim wanted to have the party at a swanky bed and breakfast spa type place near their district.

Katniss shyly asked Gale to come with her. Her sister wanted a Playboy Bunny costume party. Katniss had a black bunny suit she wanted to show off to Gale.

Her family would be so impressed by Gale: An accomplished writer, plus he was easy on the eyes and so attentive.

She laughed at something he said. Then they settled into listening to the radio. The radio plaid 'Rumor' by Adele and Katniss opened her mouth to sing.

"Jeeeze Catnip, I didn't know you could sing like that?"

"I don't sing for everyone." Katniss gave him a promising look.

"Oh, well I'll consider myself fortunate then."

> Dear Diary: I AM SEXY WOMAN HERE ME ROAR!"

She summed up her sultriest voice. "Yes." Katniss winked coyly. "You should!"

They arrived at the place, which looked like a grand house. She felt a little out of place as she stood in the foyer, but that didn't stop the quiet singing, after all, the song was stuck in her head now, and Gale seemed to like her voice.

"Katniss?"

She cringed, finding Peeta standing there with a tall, beautiful woman. She looked like she could easily be a vogue model. Katniss felt like a frump in her oversized sweater and jeans. If she hadn't been so self-conscious about her appearance, she would have noticed the way Peeta's eyes sparked while roaming over her unmade-up face, a fact that didn't escape Gale.

"Hello Peeta," she said before her companion's icy voice rang out beside her.

"Mellark," Gale practically snarled making Peeta's eyes hardened.

"Hawthorne," His voice flattened.

"Are you here for Prim's anniversary?" Katniss tried to dissipate the men's evident mutual dislike, plus she was curious. She wasn't aware that Peeta and her baby sister were so close. Their families had only recently become blended by marriage, and if she and Peeta being the same age never were friends as kids, she doubted Prim was any closer to him.

"Yes, I'm also here to source some local products. You know how it is in District Twelve. Half of everything in your store has to be locally produced if you want to run a successful shop."

"Oh," Katniss said.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Katniss, this is Jo, my accountant. Jo, this is Katniss Everdeen and her… friend, Hawthorne."

Jo grinned at them, then said. "Peeta, we've got to go."

"Sorry," Peeta apologized walking away, turning his head to look back at them as he went. Katniss did not catch it, but Gale did, and possessively placed his hand on the small of her back.

After checking in, Katniss excused herself for a trip to the little girl's room, but when she stepped back out, she saw Gale was on his phone, again. He had been glued to his phone on and off the whole way to the venue. She sighed and decided to distract him with some activity. She looked at the brochure which had a few pictures of couples, rowing on the lake.

"Hey, want to go rowing?"

"Hmmm?" Gale mumbled distractedly, looking up from his phone.

"Rowing?" Katniss pointed to the picture. "It's romantic and I've never done it."

"Sure, why not, we have time to kill." Gale put his phone down and Katniss smiled sweetly.

They were rowing in individual boats acting like goofballs waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive. She caught sight of Peeta and Jo sitting by the picturesque dock, tablets in hands. She was jarred, she looked up to see Gale ram into her boat. She laughed at his antics, "What are you doing?" she screamed laughing.

"There once was a man from Nantucket," Gale said standing up in his rowboat intending to get into hers. "Who boarded a raft in twelve."

Katniss laughed when he ended up in the river. He stood up, and she doubled over at his state. He pushed her boat to shore. She didn't want to be caught and ran, all under the watchful gaze of Peeta Mellark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so..perhaps things are going to smoothly with Gale, but you know Murphy's Law, what can go wrong...but really with bunnies what can go wrong with bunnies...right...okay a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS thank you to most creative and wickedly funny Alliswell21 for betaing this & Kleeklutch your banner is too precious for words...for the rest of you out there thank you for following and liking, but as you know I do not own the Hunger Games nor do I own Bridget Jones but I do love the sandwich I created.

"Whoa," Gale whistled.

Katniss came out in her black little bunny outfit, fishnet stockings, and black kitten heels. She turned around and showed him her behind and held up the cotton puff. She was hoping to seduce Gale, hoping that she'd drive him mad with wanting. A weekend vacation was supposed to be romantic and sexy, she wanted to get the ball rolling. In her best sultry voice, she asked, "Do you want to pin my tail on me?"

Gale made an apologetic face, "I want to but I can't."

It was then she noted he wasn't dressed in his suit, "What, why?" She frowned disheartened.

"My editor called, they want to meet with me tomorrow, I have to drive there tonight."

"Oh," Katniss deflated. All of her plans went by the wayside her disappointment showed on her face.

"I'm sorry, Catnip," Gale said pressing a small kiss on her nose. "I'll make it up to you,"

"Okay," she said. His book was a big deal to him, she understood.

"I'll call you afterward."

"Alright," Katniss straightened herself up, thinking perhaps she could still seduce him now. "The bunny tail is very disappointed." She wiggled her ass enticingly but she knew none of her attempts were going to work. Gale had been trying to get his book published for quite some time but the editor disliked him immensely. He was always finding something wrong with the novel and once threatened he wasn't going to send to for final review. It was a battle Katniss had held Gale's hand over.

"Trust me, so am I," His eyes grazed her form before he left the room leaving her on the bed.

Katniss wanted to wallow in pity, she wanted to order the biggest tub of ice-cream available from the front desk and stay locked into her hotel room. But after an hour of listening to Adele and Joni Mitchell, she came to the conclusion that Prim would only celebrate her first anniversary once, and she could be a big girl and go have fun with her family dateless. So she stuffed her key card into her bosom and made her way downstairs to the ballroom.

She got several looks when she entered the dining area. She found everyone was dressed elegantly. She figured men dressed in tuxes wasn't completely out of the ordinary in a Naughty Bunny party, but not seeing another bunny costume in the room was odd.

She froze.

> "Dear Diary:
> 
> DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!
> 
> OMG Peeta Mellark is only feet away, he blue gaze is like the X-Ray machines at airports. WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME! Now everyone can see all of my wobbly bits. Classic, truly classic why isn't there a drink around when I need it."

All of the family and friends gathered there stared at her. They began snickering, no doubt clicking their tongues knowing she was always able to cause a scene.

"Katniss! Didn't you get the memo?" Primrose hissed rushing towards her, closely followed by their mother.

"No," Katniss' tone matched Prim's.

"Well, you should have read your email. I emailed everyone," Prim continued. "My in-laws decided to show up with their very intimate friend, the Hospital Director. A Bunny party became very inappropriate to host such high-profile guests; do you want to get me and my husband in trouble?"

"I have no reception up here, and no one came by to say anything." Katniss defended herself. But it didn't matter because, in her sister's eyes, she'd gone and messed up her party.

"I can go upstairs and put on a pair of jeans." She tried to remedy the situation and salvage what little dignity she had left.

"Ugh," Prim said in frustration. "Katniss, this is important to my husband."

"Sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, Pirm."

"So where is this guy you've been seeing?" Bob questioned as soon as he showed up by her mother's side. Prim and her mother began having a side conversation, Katniss overhead the word dress several times.

She felt exposed and her tongue was leaden, of the million things she could say about Gale or her lack attire she couldn't make a single declarative sentence.

"His name is Gale Hawthorne. But I can say in total confidence, he is not good enough for Katniss." Peeta said approaching the group as well.

"What," Katniss was shocked to hear him. "I think I would say the same for you."

"Oh, so he is real," Primrose stated ignoring their exchange.

Katniss frowned, wounded by her sister's comment. Katniss wondered why her sister would ask such a thing. "Yes! He's real."

"It's just you never bring anyone home." Prim shrugged, "I've never met any of your supposed boyfriends, Katniss. I just thought you were fibbing. Look mother has a dress you can borrow," Her sister shoved a key card in her hand. "Just hurry." Prim was called to greet some prominent newcomer guest and walked away with her mother and Bob in tail.

"Fibbing? But I can't lie," Katniss moaned feebly.

Peeta took off his jacket and slipped it around her shoulders. "So Hawthorne left you in the lurch." He didn't sound particularly surprised.

"His editor called him away."

"I see," He finished buttoning up the suit jacket. "There. Now you look like Judy Garland in Summer Stock."

She was grateful, and the warmth of his jacket wrapped around her and she felt safe, like when she was with her father. Thinking of her dad made her feel sad. Katniss scanned the room with her eyes, she didn't belong here. "Thank you, but I think I'm going to leave."

"Stay," Peeta insisted.

Katniss shook her head. "No, I'm not wanted here. I don't even have a proper dress with me. I'll just ruin Primrose's night."

"Look Katniss," Peeta began.

"What?" Katniss became defensive.

He was about to speak, but Jo called him, "Peeta."

Peeta lifted his hands up to say something to her, Jo appeared by his side.

"Hey, I need you," Jo snapped her fingers at him. "Come on time is money."

"Katniss, I..." Peeta began.

"Peeta we don't have time to waste," Jo said urgently. She tugged on his sleeve and he began to walk away he looked back at her but Katniss walked quickly away from him, while he was distracted, feeling horrid. Once more she was just the crazy spinster alone in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the last time we met Gale had bailed on Katniss, she found herself the only Bunny at her sister's party and Peeta was trying to be the gentleman. However, Katniss was too mortified to see what's in front of her face. What is a girl to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and the follows. I adore them, they make me crack up you guys are the best! Speical thanks to my beta Alliswell21 and Kleeclutch for her beautiful banner.
> 
> Ps, I do not own the Hunger Games nor do I own Bridget Jones Diary.

Peeta was dragged away by Johanna, beautiful flawless Johanna. Katniss decided to pack up and head home. Katniss headed upstairs to her room. She quickly jammed all of her belongings into her carry-on and grabbing her knee length cardigan she slipped it on. Her only thought was to vacate the premises as quickly as possible.

> "Dear Diary;
> 
> Part of me wanted to stay at that party, and cause havoc – get drunk and shake my bunny-tail – but then again…I could've done what my family wanted: gone up stairs and worn sensible ankle length paisley flower dress no doubt was hanging in my mother's closet.
> 
> Yet standing there in Peeta's jacket gripping my mother's key card brought back memories of that Christmas party. Once again I'd be wearing a frumpy concoction with a drink as my only friend and consolation. I'd end up being the crazy drunk girl making inappropriate bodily gestures and gyrations at another family function.
> 
> New Katniss will not succumb.
> 
> The sensible side of me prevailed. I left my sisters tonight with dignity. 
> 
> Oh…why does having dignity feel so bad, sad, and lonely.
> 
> Queue up Celine Dion's –All By Myself!"

"Good Evening," the perky blond behind the customer service counter said.

The woman behind was perfect petite, trim, with a pony-tail. She looked all of twelve and smiled like she was taking her schools year book photo. Given her mood, Katniss found her bubbly personality entirely annoying.

"I'd like to check out."

The girl took the keycard. Her long manicured fingernails made that click-clack tapping noise on the computer, and it felt as if any minute now her fingernails would break the sound barrier. "Thank you, and how did you enjoy your stay?"

The less than eight hours Katniss spent at the posh hotel was a disaster. She plastered a smile on her face, but she was sure she looked like a hyena laughing, "Pleasant."

"Wonderful."

She had Peeta's suit jacket in her hand and it smelled delicious like cinnamon, dill, and home. The word home was jarring thought for a man who made her feel inadequate; she wondered where that word came from. She frowned then said, "Would you mind giving this back to a guest of the hotel, Peeta Mellark, he lent it to me this evening…" Katniss thought quickly. "I was cold, and please return this to my mother, she's a guest."

"Absolutely, I hope you have a pleasant evening and you for staying with us."

She handed Peeta's jacket and the key card her sister had given her to the receptionist as she checked out and quietly left.

She managed to find a solitary cab that was stationed at the front of the hotel.

"Hello Luv," the man smiled.

"Train station please," Katniss said.

She settled back in the chair and of course, the soundtrack she heard in her head was being played on the radio. She wiped her face, as she sat in the back seat bunny ears in hand.

The cab drove up to the train station, it was still early enough for her to catch the next train. "Darn it Katniss you will not in uncertain terms turn into a lonely spinster."

Grabbing hold of her rolling suitcase she marched up to the machine, her fingers punched the screen with force and purpose. Nonetheless, the moment she had her ticket in hand and stood in the empty station she suddenly felt how foolish she looked in her long sweater high heels, fish net stockings and bunny suit. Her ears still on her head, one of them had flopped forward.

The train horn blew as it pulled into the station. Katniss was the only one getting on or off. The wagon was empty and she chose a seat in the middle. Her head pressed up against the window. Her mind replayed the entire evening.

> "Dear Diary:
> 
> Taking the express train to Capital will be there in a matter of hours.
> 
> Peeta's lingering gaze, still trips me up. I am sure he must think I'm an idiot. Who does he think he is? Though, when he slipped his jacket around me, I felt like I did when my dad's used to let me wear his leather jacket. I don't know why I'm thinking of my father, now, or why Peeta reminded me of him.
> 
> Home, he made me think of home.
> 
> Ugh!
> 
> Will not think of Peeta Mellark or his laser like blue glare!
> 
> In lieu of humiliating night, I decided to go see Gale. At least he will be glad to see me and my bunny outfit."

"Catnip, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night," Gale asked rubbing his eyes. He was wearing an old pair of sweats and nothing else.

She walked into the room, feeling sorry for herself. "Can I stay with you? I had a bad night."

"Tonight?"

Katniss nodded, she headed for his bedroom.

"Catnip," Gale trailed after her.

She frowned and looked at him. "I thought I heard something!" She looked into his bedroom and found nothing.

"Why should there be anything?" Gale asked too quickly. "Let me set up the spare room for you," He offered in the same manner.

"Gale, I don't want to sleep in the spare room," Katniss said, hoping her intention was obvious.

"Look, you're tired, I'm tired. I know you don't want to be alone, but I need my sleep. Why don't you go to the spare room and rest? In the morning we can discuss everything."

Katniss nodded, but as she walked away, she spied a pair of women shoes peeking from behind the sofa that did not belong to her. She frowned, then glanced at Gale and back at the shoes. His face was impassive. She knew this look very well, from when Prim was a child and was trying to hide something from her.

"Gale?" Katniss prompted, not wanting to believe what the signs were pointing to.

"Katniss," He started to speak, but she held up her finger, stopping him before walking back into his bedroom.

Again, there was nothing there, but then she heard a sneeze. She headed into the bathroom, where she found a beautiful, naked blond.

> Dear Diary:
> 
> What is it with the perfect blondes tonight, are they invading the Earth?!

The blond flicked her eyes dismissively over Katniss body. "Gale, I thought you said she was skinny."

Her heart stopped.

She left without a word.

Perhaps- she thought as she made her way down the street- she was meant to be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the aftermath of the breakup of Katniss and Gale. Poor Katniss she didn't see what Gale was up to until it was too late. But who doesn't look back with hindsight? This is when friends come to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Alliswell21 for being the most wonderful beta and to Kleeklutch for her beautiful banner.
> 
> PS I do not own the Hunger Games or Bridget Jones

> "Dear Diary:
> 
> SOS …- - -... Why am I not likable?"

"Damm, Damm, Damm," Katniss said as she walked toward her apartment. Seeing that blond woman in his apartment was like a slap in the face. She wiped her hair from her face, as she walked, her bunny ears were both flopped down. She dragged her feet preferring to walk home instead of taking a cab.

Part of her was in shock the other part of her was furious. She felt foolish, to think that Gale would be true to her. She deceived herself into thinking he was willing to wait for her to be ready to be with him. Katniss imagined she looked like a frumpy sack of potatoes next to the statuesque woman.

> Dear Diary;
> 
> Why do all the tall, slim, big boobed and leggy women have what I don't? She's everything I'm not. How does one get so slim, eating air and a piece of lettuce?
> 
> Did I forget to mention she had incredible skin, creamy like a saucer of milk?
> 
> Here I am thinking he's my boyfriend and he's banging an ex-beauty pageant contestant.
> 
> My new anthem is 'Love Hurts' by Nazareth. Love is messy and it's left me wounded and with scars.
> 
> I need a drink and tons of chocolate!

She was glad for the darkened streets, no one was present to witness her demise. Her suitcase rolled behind her making an I'm-a-lonely-spinster thump. She wiped her face, she didn't want to cry over Gale, but the rejection hurt.

She was glad for the sweater, it hid her bunny outfit and tail. It also happened to be chilly outside. She burrowed into it for warmth.

When she arrived at her apartment Katniss was grateful to be home. She kicked off her shoes and grabbed a bottle of wine uncorking it she drank deeply. She saw that she had messages.

"You have three new messages. First message:" Katniss sunk down on the sofa as the machine beeped. "Katniss this is Prim, I sent you an email, but please bring something formal to wear. See you there."

Katniss took a deep swig of her bottle.

"Second Message:" the machine beeped. "This message is for Katniss Everdeen," It was Effie. "Katniss please make sure you stamp the books with the correct date stamp. I've noticed there have been two infractions. One more and there shall be a sanction."

Katniss rolled her eyes and drank deeply from the bottle.

"Third Message:" the machine beeped. "Hi Katniss this is Peeta, I got your number from your sister, wait…" the phone was handed over and her sister's voice came on.

"Katniss it's me, Prim, I'm sorry I behaved like a…prick." Her sister sounded contrite and sad. "I should've made sure you got my messages. I just wanted you here and when you left I realized how much I hurt you." Prim sniffed on the phone, and again Peeta's voice came on.

"I went to check on you, but I didn't find you in your room. I guessed you went back home. I just wanted to make sure you're okay," then Katniss heard Jo's calling him. "I have to go now, have a good night Katniss."

Katniss sniffed and whipped her nose. Tipsy she saluted the machine, before finishing up the bottle. She stood up in search for another bottle she found one and drank, before falling into her bed. Tomorrow would be a new day, for right now she just needed sleep.

The next morning she sat on the floor with a bottle of Jack Daniels, scribbling away in her diary.

> "Dear Diary:
> 
> I've made a miraculous resolution.
> 
> #1 Will not call Gale!
> 
> #2 Will not think of douchebag Gale.
> 
> #3 Will be a brave and strong girl no scratch that WOMAN! I am a confident, slightly inebriated, but nonetheless, I do not need men like Gale Hawthorne."

Katniss stood up with her bottle of Jack Daniels and yelled, "I AM WOOOOO…" she drunkenly lost her balance and fell to the floor. Her hand lifted up and she gave a muffled shout, "…man."

That night she sat with her friends at an upscale bar that Finnick was paying for. Her friends gathered around her in her hour of need, comforting her, making sure she didn't ravage all of the Ben and Jerry's ice cream in the city.

"What an ass!"

"Madge is right he is an ass, you don't need the likes of him Katniss," Finnick put the round of shots at the table.

"I can't believe he left you to be with that hussy," Madge slammed her shot on the table.

Delly held her hands, "I'm sorry Katniss you don't deserve such treatment." She gripped her hand so tightly it hurt. "If that bastard didn't appreciate you for your worth I say good riddance." She grabbed Katniss shot and her own and drank them both. "You are an amazing person Katniss."

"Delly?" Katniss wondered where this was coming from.

"I never liked him, even though he was sinfully good looking. Honestly, he makes the creeps I date look like knights in shining armor."

> Dear Diary,
> 
> I'm gobsmacked! Shy quiet kind-hearted let-my-boyfriend-walk-allover-me Delly has a backbone. Plus she is confessing that she didn't like Gale.
> 
> Could Delly be right?
> 
> Looking back he didn't seem as interested in me as I was in him. He was reluctant to date me. I thought it because we were going slow getting to know the other. It was him all along who canceled our dates.
> 
> I was always available.
> 
> Was I the hunter? Perhaps this where my mistake was, I should've played hard to get. Or been more interesting, or maybe if I didn't have thunder thighs he wouldn't have strayed.
> 
> Oh hokey sticks Katniss, you will not become one of those women. You will not become one of those women who believed there was something more that could've been done to attract their man.
> 
> The betray hurts, need to stay in the present and not dwell on the past.

Madge and Finnick both glanced at the other before stating, "We didn't like him either."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Finnick got close to her, "You were happy and we didn't want to ruin your happiness. Katniss you're important to us and if he would've done something to you we," Finnick shared a nod with the girls, "would've kicked his ass. So let me know where he lives and Madge will personally rearrange his face."

Katniss laughed, it was the first time she'd laughed since she'd broken up with Gale. Of her friends, the one capable of doing bodily harm was Madge.

"Has he tried to contact you since that night?" Madge leaned forward.

"No, I haven't heard from him at all."

"Not one call to say sorry or to excuse his deplorable behavior. By the way how hot was the blond in the bathroom."

"Epically hot."

Finnick whistled.

Delly frowned, "Even my boyfriend's call, to apologize."

"Funny enough the only person I heard from was Peeta. He called to check up on me."

Her friends exchanged a look of surprise.

Madge shook her head. "Wait let me get this straight you heard from a man who belittled you but not Gale?"

Katniss nodded into her drink.

Finnick didn't let her sip it he gently pushed the glass away from her face. "No, no, no, no. You don't make a statement like that and leave us hanging. Inquiring minds want to know? When did you give Peeta Mellark your number?"

"I didn't, he got it from my sister."

"Katniss I know brevity is the very essence of quickness, but give me a break, tell us what happened that caused him to call you. Did he know about Gale?"

"Well, he really doesn't know about me and Gale breaking up. He knew Gale left me before the party." At her friends puzzled expressions she explained. "Remember Prim was having that bunny costume party."

"Oh right how amazing did you look in that outfit?"

"Finnick," Delly and Madge chastised.

"Actually, I was a total embarrassment for my family. Prim changed her mind at the last minute but I didn't get the message. I had no cell reception at the hotel, and there was no free Wifi." Katniss paused to take a sip of her drink but her friend's expectant faces stopped her. She put her drink down. "My sister was upset because some bigwigs were present and I looked like the entertainment for a bachelor party. Peeta put his suit jacket around me and asked me to stay, but I couldn't stay. I didn't want to be a bother. So I left, and I gave his jacket to the receptionist at the front desk."

"AND," the trio said.

"Well when I came home he'd left me a message, he'd gotten my number from Prim. Put Prim on the phone to apologize to me. Then he said he wanted to make sure I was okay. He even went to my room but saw I was gone."

Her friend's faces had a dreamy far off look as she finally took a drink, just as the waiter delivered the food. Katniss was hungry after months of starving herself she deserved this juicy burger with fries.

"A man doesn't offer his clothing to just anyone Katniss," Delly said a far off look in her eyes, she slumped back in her chair and twirled her hair in her hand.

"It's true," Finnick agreed.

"And he doesn't flipping get her number from her stuck up sister, make her apologize," Madge sighed, "and call her to check up on her when he's not interested."

"It doesn't matter anyway, there's a woman named Jo. He said she was his accountant, but who brings an accountant to a family gathering?" Katniss mouth was full as she spoke. She took a sip of her drink, "You should see her; she's gorgeous and has Peeta wrapped around her finger."

"Nonsense, if they were together he wouldn't have done this."

"You forget Madge," Delly said, "Peeta is the same guy who slept with Gale's fiancé."

"Maybe he was drunk and it was a mistake," Madge defended Peeta, "Besides do remember Gale was the one who cheated on Katniss."

Delly became quiet then out of nowhere said, "Peeta is gorgeous the type of man I'd like to borrow for an afternoon or two."

"Damm straight," Madge pointedly said winking at Katniss.

Katniss laughed, it was true, Peeta was beautiful and she'd always had a thing for him, but the fact remained she was too hurt by Gale to think of anything or anyone else. Although the feeling of home when she was draped in his jacket hadn't left her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has been lied to by Gale and her friends have given her precious advice. However, when it comes to the heart, things are never so smooth. Poor Katniss, she has to deal with her emotions and close that chapter in her life before she can move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry about last weekend, I was supposed to post, but I went away on a small Holiday. A much-needed one. However, this by far is the longest chapter in the story. So I believe you will be more than satisfied.
> 
> Thank you to alliswell21 for being a wonderful friend and beta & Kleeclutch you are an awesome artist, and I fall in love with my banner.

The next few days she went to work at the library bravely trying to smile. It was a difficult task to pretend she was fine when in the inside she was bruised. It hurt to see people holding hands and in love.

It seemed the world was full of couples, amorously committing all sorts of public displays of affections, but it didn't just stop with the humans. When she walked to her apartment building Katniss began to notice cats, dogs, and birds also had their mates. It was painfully and pathetically apparent she was single once again. The world was made for couples, and singles often felt left out or awkward around the lovey-dovey crowd.

So she stopped going out and had every takeout place on speed dial. On Friday nights she listened to sad depressing breakup songs, accompanied by her friends Ben & Jerry and Jack Daniels.

The days slipped by and she heard no word from Gale. Katniss had even stopped seeing her friends, retreating within herself to reflect on how she'd gotten to this point.

Eventually, Katniss began to emerge from her self-imposed exile to slowly acknowledge that there was more to life than having Gale in her life.

She came to the decision she had to learn to love herself. The endeavor to write in her diary began with the simple wish to make a change. Heartbroken she faced each day with determination, trying to forget two men, Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark.

Katniss was done with men who made her feel insignificant.

> Dear Diary;
> 
> How dare Peeta Mellark call her to and have her sister speak to her. How dare Peeta pretend to be so wonderful when he too was like Gale a cheater?
> 
> The only difference was that Peeta never cheated on me…
> 
> Gale made me feel small and unworthy of love, while Peeta evoked memories of my father and a cherished sweet innocent time. Why couldn't Peeta Mellark look like a hunchback? Or one of those greasy creeps that hit on me in the laundromat?
> 
> He's the worst type of hot...the unattainable kind.

She closed her diary and continued setting the books on the shelf. Effie passed by, her heels tip-tapped as quickly sped by where she was working. She could hear the woman's annoyed squeal as she addressed a patron looking for a book that explained the Marvel Universe. Katniss didn't pay the woman mind.

Though a while later Katniss caught Effie spying on her from one of the stacks, it wasn't hard to spot her neon-green wig from a distance. As the day wore on she noticed Effie was following her. Katniss was searching for a book for a patron.

"Katniss?"

Painting a smile on her face Katniss turned toward her sparkly supervisor. "Yes."

"I distinctly remember telling you to put children's books in order."

"I did, I arranged them for the new season, put up the decorations that you've suggested, and put up the most popular selections on display."

"Oh...that was you...I thought it was Perpetua," Effie mumbled.

"No that was me," Katniss beamed. As Effie walked away, "Oh and Effie, I'm also working on the books we are sending to the library across town."

"Good but do not forget that we have other library requests."

Katniss hung her head.

> Dear Diary:
> 
> At work, Effie's been watching me like a hawk. I've come in late a few times because of saundry drunken nights with friends. Damm Finnick with his fireballs.
> 
> Ever since Effie has been silently been monitoring my every move in the library.
> 
> Must Not Lose JOB!
> 
> I wonder if Trinket has a life?
> 
> EEEWW! Just imagined a frumpy apartment of endless pink and stuffed animals. I shudder, it's as bad as the crazy cat lady. Knowing my luck Effie has a significant other.
> 
> In other news, I have fallen off the proverbial wagon. I've drunk my weight in liquor. I'm sure of it. Last night my friends dragged me to an undisclosed dive bar. This morning I've discovered a litany of condemning photos texted by supposed friends. Horrifying pictures of me at a karaoke bar with a tie around my head. Plus one short condemning video, of me, crooning to Kelly Clarkston's 'Since You've Been Gone.'
> 
> Have been carrying on to the best of my ability. But one question plagues me day and night.
> 
> Why does breaking up hurt so much?

The next day at work she spotted this little girl with glasses, old black and white converse sneakers and a frayed knapsack over her shoulders, the whole time she held a little blond girl by the hand. Katniss was reminded of her youth, when her mother went through her paralyzing depression, after finding herself a widow. In desperation, Katniss pawned away anything she could find of worth around the house, including hers and Prim's good clothing, to pay bills and buy food. She vividly remembered the ache of having her feet jammed into ill-fitting sneakers because she couldn't sell them.

Those hollow months, she'd spend her afternoons with Prim in the library, for warmth in the winter and for entertainment in the summer. It was the reason she became a librarian. Getting this job wasn't pure luck, she knew the place inside and out, like the palm of her hand. Every employee at the Library knew her by name.

Her dream had always been to own a shop in her home district. Twelve was an oddity on its own; originally a mining town, overnight, became the hip, historical district, where fancy chain restaurants and big box stores were not allowed. Instead, Main Street was lined with a collection of mom and pop stores, family owned restaurants and diners that carried a lot of locally grown or sourced items, and all sort of local crafts and arts. Twelve was billed as a tourist attraction, and people flocked to spas, hotels, and even the cozy bed and breakfasts of the area, year-round, for its nostalgic feel.

> Dear Diary,
> 
> Do I have the gumption to go for my dreams? Or will I be discovered in the library like a relic in those archeological digs, one day with my journal in one hand a perfectly preserved donut in the other?
> 
> I need a drink!

Katniss always dreamt of opening up a small little bookstore and coffee shop there, but she'd never done it. Mostly because she lacked the financial means. After her father died in a work-related accident, there just wasn't enough money to go around supporting the family. The Everdeen women relocated to the Capitol, closer to Myrtle's only relative willing to help out, chronic alcoholic Uncle Haymitch, who did as best as he could by them. Prim got a top-notch education, Myrtle got professional help, and Katniss helped Haymitch achieve all that by working from a very early age. That's how Katniss came to live her quiet life in the Capitol alone, saved for weekly meet-ups with her only three friends. A life half lived. She'd thought she'd finally found someone, something for herself in Gale, despite Peeta's insistence.

She shook her head. Thinking of the blond man her mother had tried to set her up with, was no good. He no doubt would stand on his soapbox and wag his finger at her. She thought of him during her breakup with Gale. What she couldn't fathom, was why his opinion mattered so much to her. Why did she think of him at night? Why was Peeta Mellark so important? Sure, she reasoned, the man was gorgeous. He never treated her mother or sister unkindly. But he was judgmental when it came to her! She could hardly blame the man, when she was a basket case every time they were in the same room. Then there was the connection to her father, something she suppressed. Looking at the small perfect book in her hand, she thought, perhaps it was because he represented the ideal man, something that was clearly not for her.

Katniss gazed down at the little girls, handing them the book.

"You have until the fifteenth."

"Thank you," the little blond girl said, walking away.

Katniss turned around to catch her breath.

> Dear Diary,
> 
> GRRRR….
> 
> Why did Peeta have to be so nice to me?
> 
> Why couldn't he be a jerk? Why must he smell so delicious? Why did I feel at home in his jacket?
> 
> Must not think about Peeta Mellark. Must remain impartial. Upon further reflexion, perhaps I am a quasi-charity case for him? If this is the case, I shall push away my gut feeling, that my father would've loved Peeta.
> 
> I have to make realistic goals, will only date sensible types.
> 
> MEN THAT WILL NOT STRAY.
> 
> In order to do that I have climb over 3 tons of take-out container to get out of apartment.
> 
> On a side note: Would stalk Gale on social media be considered a federal offense?

Traffic was horrid. She rushed the half-a-block to the Library. She had seconds to spare to punch in. Off course, Effie was there imperiously keeping record of her time punches.

"Katniss," Effie said as Katniss entered work.

"Morning Effie."

"Late again, I see." Effie glanced at her watch.

Katniss looked at her punch, "Actually I am punctual according to the time clock."

"Hmmmmm," Effie looked at the time, "I think it must be broken, I will have someone check it."

Katniss smiled, "I am sure they won't find anything wrong with it."

Effie gave Katniss that tight lipped smile. Katniss sighed, time was not her friend.

> Dear Diary,
> 
> It's been a proper three weeks since Gale and I broke up. He has not called or popped by my place. All forms of communication have stopped. I have seen his social media page filled with images and him and that blond bimbo he calls Glimmer. In my despair, I have taken up other hobbies. It is amazing how suddenly the most mundane things become relevant. Who knew the dust bunnies could be so interesting. Perhaps I should stop drinking.
> 
> The other day I sauntered in with a massive headache and could not take even the dim lighting of the building made me feel as if I was staring directly at the sun.

"Catnip?"

Hearing his voice was like taking an arrow to the heart, she physically cringed. She did her best to keep her emotions at bay, plastering a smile on her face, she was a professional after all. "Hello Gale, are you ready to check out your books?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sorry," she tstked sarcastically, "This, is a reference book. You can not withdraw this from the library." So much for professionalism.

Katniss handed the book back to him. Then noted Effie passing by slowly; she'd always frowned upon her relationship with Gale.

"Catnip, look, I know things didn't... I mean, Glimmer is so exciting! She works for the publicist, and she's... well, irresistible." Gale held the book in his hand, but he was looking at another. It was just like him. So infuriating!

She was glad she'd never had sex with him. She'd feel worse about it if they had done it! Though that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She wanted to yell at him. Katniss looked briefly to see Effie parked permanently by the stacks watching her. She lowered her voice, "But you've only just met her."

He gave her a look.

The realization came over her as she gazed into his guilty face. "Oh. You've met her before," It wasn't a question.

He sighed shaking his head, "I met her last fall when I went to New York to sign the contract for the book deal. She's amazing, beautiful. Her accent drives me wild."

Hearing him bestow all of Glimmer's attributes made her feel small. "You led me on," she whispered meekly.

"Not Exactly, Catnip. When we met I didn't think Glimmer would come after me. You got to be reasonable, Catnip. Being with Glim is an opportunity I couldn't refuse. I know you get me Catnip. Because you and I-"

Every time he called her Catnip her ire grew.

Gale kept speaking oblivious to the thunderstorm brewing less than a foot away, "You and I, we're two and the same. We need a wow factor, and I think Glimmer is it, for me. I think I can really fall for this girl. I just need you to understand that...I...I was confused by your skirt."

"You need me to what?" Katniss uttered in disbelief.

"I need to you understand," Gale said. "The flirty skirt, it mislead me," He pleaded as if that was enough explanation or even a decent reason at all for what he'd done.

Katniss slammed the book she held in her hand on the table.

"Katniss Everdeen, that is Mahogany!" Effie came straight away towards her.

"I'm sorry Effie, but he is dumping me with the friend card after I found him with another woman!"

Effie raised an eyebrow. She gave Gale a disdainful once-over and said, "Go ahead, I want to hear what you tell this shmuck."

"Alright Gale, I might not be as exciting as Glimmer," Katniss said bracing her hands on the counter. Her voice became louder and louder until she was shouting for the whole library to hear. "But I've got aspirations. YES, I DO." She pointed to herself. "And how is this for a wow factor? I would rather be the crazy cat lady who was eaten by her pets than to spend one more second in your presence… you... two-timing liar. GOODBYE!"

She grabbed her bag, jumped over the top of the counter that separated her and the patrons, and triumphantly left the building to tumultuous applause.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is free of Gale. In times like these where the future is in the balance, can she finally move forward? Will she brave enough to do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your reviews and likes. Thank you to alliswell21 for being an amazing beta, also to the clever and utterly talented kleeklutch for her amazing banner.
> 
> I do not own the Hunger Games or Bridget Jones.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T," Katniss sang to herself as she marched out of the library with her diary in hand. "I love you, Aretha!" She shouted as she walked down the street. She twirled as Aretha Franklin's song filtered through her body. For the first time in her life, she felt good.

As she crossed the street a horn brought her out of her dance haze ."Oh sorry!" Katniss quickly scurried across the street.

The sound of the horn was like a wake-up call, she snapped out of her delirium.

The bravery lasted all about five minutes. She entered a diner, her hands shook as the reality of what she'd done settled around her shoulders. She'd never been that brave. Never been so forthright with anyone. Sure she'd faced lions for her sister and mother. It was natural to defend Prim, but it was an entirely different story when it came to standing up for her own rights. This was the first time ever she'd said what was on her mind unafraid. It felt great that it'd been Gale.

The chapter on Gale was closed. She sat in the booth, blinking rapidly.

"Hi?"

"Hello," helplessly she stared at the waitress.

"What can I get you?"

Her eyes narrowed in on the waitress. The poor woman looked like she'd seen better days. "Water."

"Honey we just don't serve water without buying something."

"Oh okay," Katniss could feel the blush on her face, "Ah...how about a cup of tea?"

"We don't have tea."

"Really?"

"Look, we ran out this morning, we had a bunch of British tourists saunter in and drink all of it." She tapped her pen against the ordering pad.

"Right," Katniss looked around, "Coffee then."

She didn't even look up, but her voice sounded annoyed. "Just coffee?"

Katniss spotted a case of donuts, "Coffee and a donut."

"K' big spender, coffee and donut coming right up."

Katniss waited until the woman was gone before she pulled out her diary and purse. She rummaged around for a pen she needed to solemnize what happened this morning.

The waitress came back with a mug and a plate with a donut. "Sugar is on the table and here's the creamer," she said as she reached over to the other table and grasped a handful of those little tubs of nondairy creamers. "Enjoy."

Katniss shook her head.

> "Dear Diary:
> 
> What did I just do!
> 
> Ugh! I'm mortified, but rather proud of myself? Gale deserved it! I am WOW! …..aren't I?
> 
> Why am I sitting in a coffee shop with donut feeling rotten for standing up for myself? Isn't this braver Katniss what I've wanted all along, but for goodness sakes why should I wallow in my misery with fatty foods.
> 
> Well, donuts taste good and they don't judge size of hips! Who needs gorgeous tall man…wait is that geezer winking at me? EW…he is the same age as my Uncle! Hold on…the waitress just told me donut and coffee are on the house! She wrote you go girl on the ticket!
> 
> Why are those people staring at me? Why are they whispering? They are pointing at me! Something is not right! Is that my voice coming out of patrons phone? Must vacate premises and investigate!"

That night she sat at home in her pajamas bemoaning her stupidity. 

She'd lost her job thanks to that louse Gale Hawthorne, someone filmed her whole atrocious stunt in the library and posted it on social media. Unbeknownst to her, it became an instant hit. It went viral in mere minutes, and somehow Mr. Snow, the Head of HR caught wind of her crazy and inappropriate behavior. Snow had been looking for a way to get rid of her for ages, they abhorred each other. He finally had enough reason to fire her after the Gale incident went public. Katniss was glad Effie was alright, but, she'd have to move back home. Her only consolation were her friends.

"He's a flipping jerk-off," Madge raged. "Honestly glad you sent that douchebag packing."

"I'm just so happy you had the presence of mind to keep yourself poised and ladylike while schooling the bastard!" Announced Delly proudly, "Very articulated, without using coarse language!"

Katniss gave a watery laugh. She was on a Skype call with her friends who were in the Bahamas courtesy of Finnick.

"I for one, am glad you got rid of him. Gale didn't like us very much. No... I'm wrong. He liked Madge. He was always texting her," Finnick said.

Madge scoffed, "That's because he wanted my opinion on his ridiculous book, Huntin' Hawthorne."

Delly asked, "Oh, Katniss what are you going to do about a job now?"

Heavily influenced by the power of a few beers, she exclaimed proudly, "I am going to start over!"

"You mean you're finally going to do it?" Finnick sat up excitedly.

"Yes, Finnick, I'm finally going to open up my own bookstore café in my home district." She sighed. She looked around her apartment and grimaced. There were take-out containers and fast food wrappers all over the place.

"Good for you Katniss." Madge nodded.

"I'm in, I've got millions to spare!" Finnick truly had millions. There was a revival of the show and money was pouring in to add to his pile. There were talks of doing a spin-off like Full House.

"Finnick, it would be a loan. I'll pay back every penny." Katniss didn't want to have that over her head. She didn't like owing people, friend or not.

He shook his head and gazed at her pointedly over the computer. "No, it wouldn't be. It would be an investment. I would be a silent partner." He said smugly.

"Okay." Katniss could agree to those terms; she didn't want to borrow money from Finnick, but a business partner, silent business partner, she could manage. He was a great guy, although when she first met him, she wanted to stomp his foot and slap his face.

"To Katniss Everdeen, future businesswoman extraordinaire!" Madge raised her cup.

They all toasted to a fruitful spring and summer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has a plan, to restart her life, but the engine called life doesn't always start up so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a doubleheader I had a rough week and I need to keep busy. So my gift to you is two chapters this week...my greatest thanks to all of who have followed and reviewed the story. Thank you for comments and reblogging and to friends who have made me smile this week, bless you all. Thank you to my beta @alliswell21 and to the talented @kleeklutch for making the banner.

> "Dear Diary;
> 
> Sad about Gale, feeling stupid and idiotic for thinking he was something more. He hasn't called, though I did see him and Glimmer walking across the street the day I left the Capitol. IN NEED OF HARD LIQUOR SOON. Too bad I cannot afford it.
> 
> After my little-recorded rebellion, I'm being labeled as badass. Me Katniss Everdeen Lonely Spinsters a badass! This miraculous and although I feel bad I will survive as Gloria Gaynor sang!

"Katniss." 

Katniss looked up from her laptop to see her mother giving Bob an amorous look. "Yes, mother?"

"Ah," Her mother cleared her throat, "Will you continue your search for a location today?"

Katniss gave her step-father a side glance, he seemed engrossed by his newspaper, but there was a red flush on his face. She shook her head swallowing, she could only imagine what was going on underneath the kitchen table.

> "Dear Diary;
> 
> Ugh, can't a girl have her breakfast in peace without seeing her her parental units acting like teenagers? Why am I always the third wheel?

"I don't know last Friday it was pretty disappointing. Finnick and I didn't see anything. I've been concentrating on finding an apartment while we get this matter of the location settled. Maybe I should get a job while we work on this." 

"No," Bob said looking at her with those trademark Mellark looks. It made her think of Peeta. "If you get a job and an apartment you'll become complacent again and you'll never achieve your dreams. I want you to succeed in achieving your dreams." He picked up his paper again, "This is your home, why spend money on an apartment?"

"Isn't he wonderful."

Her mother's cooing and bright eyes caused her to spit out her tea, but what Bob said was correct. If she settled she'd never get her life on track. It was good to see her mother happy, even if was rather gross think I'll go for a walk in a bit."

"GOOD!" Her mom's eyes flew toward Bob who had put down the paper, he was grinning at her crookedly. "Good, good...for you!"

"You know what I'm going to put this away, and take that walk."

She ran upstairs to her room, put her computer down, quickly grabbing her cross-body and keys. "Mother I'm leaving."

Her mother came from the kitchen, her jean skirt was turned on its side and her ponytail was now on the side. "Have a good time Katniss."

"Thanks."

Katniss stood outside moans filtered from an open window. She wasn't a smoker but she was about to start. Her mother and Bob were driving her crazy, and she'd only been here for two weeks.

She heard a thump followed by a crash, then giggles, whatever happened was only a temporary setback.

"OOHHH Bob…"

"Moving back home Katniss was not the most brilliant of ideas," she muttered to herself as she sat on the stoop. It was a necessary evil to move back to the house in order to save money. It was a miracle that she was able to sell her co-op apartment quickly. This was the half of the money she was using to buy and set up her business. Every penny counted.

She covered her face with her hand. It was a beautiful spring day, but it was being ruined by noises coming from the house. Her mother and Bob seldom were apart.

"BOB…"

She smacked her forehead with her hand wishing for someone to take her away. Her mind went back to that fateful night she agreed to start her own business.

It was a scary but thrilling. She couldn't wait to start over, so she'd packed her things moved back in with her parents until she found a place to live. It was not an easy sell to her sister or mother, but having Finnick as her partner won them over. Finnick charmed her family. She and Finnick had thrown themselves onto the mercy of the real estate market. She had a fair idea of what she was looking for.

She dreamt of it.

A place on Main Street, that had a lot of foot traffic, and where she could easily walk to or from an apartment. A place that had sufficient space for books and a cafe plus it had to have a large storage room for the coffee, tea, and books. Katniss was determined to find what she needed at a reasonable price.

She'd signed her incorporation papers before she'd had a business. Finnick set it all up, but Katniss was very much aware of what she was signing. She didn't want to take advantage of Finnick, and she knew her friend, he would happily give her the large sum of cash without any thought. It was the one area Bob helped with, he had quite the legalistic mind.

"Katniss," Finnick yelled from his hybrid car that was worth a massive amount of money.

"Oh thank goodness," Katniss ran from the stoop. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I found a place, but I don't want to do anything until you take a look at it."

"Really, we've been looking for a few weeks and nothing we've seen was worth the investment."

"I have a good feeling about this place."

"I hope so," Katniss stared out of the window as they drove into town.

"We've been driving past this place for two weeks. Last night after I dropped you off I got into this conversation, with a waitress named Annie, she told me this building was available." Finnick pulled into the parking spot right in front of the building. He was still talking while they got out of the car. "I know that we've been concentrating on a storefront, a place you can lease, but imagine owning a whole building Katniss. Between both of us we can buy this place, and still have money to set up your business and you can live upstairs."

There were times Finnick acted childishly and there were times he was brilliant this was one of those moments. The detached two story townhouse were several businesses on either side, a boutique clothing store one for children and one for women. At the end of the block, there was a daycare building. Across the street was main entrance of Victor's Village Park. She peered into the window pane and peered inside. This place felt like home.

"FINNICK THIS IS IT!"

"Good, I thought you might feel this way so I had my lawyers draw up the papers and I put in a down payment for it and they accepted it." He held the key in his hands. "The closings in two days, you get to pay the closing costs."

"Deal!"

> "Dear Diary,
> 
> Weight: 145 pounds, eating everything not nailed down.
> 
> Drink: Massive amounts of coffee and water.
> 
> So much has happened since my last entry. I am on the road to recovery with a new sense of purpose. I practically danced the day I signed the paperwork for the building. Adulting is not easy, but this one time I shall state, things are finally coming up roses.
> 
> In other News, other things have improved.
> 
> I have moved out of my mother's place, now that upstairs apartment of the building Finnick and I co-own is finished. It's good to have a home of my own. I was tired of finding Bob's tighty-whitey underpants scattered throughout the house. No place was sacred for Bob and my mom to pound into each other. Don't even want to know how they got into the rafters of the garage ceiling. Enjoying the peace and quiet, and I have thrown out my ear plugs!"

Katniss paused writing; she tapped her pen against her journal. She contemplated the past month and a half. Her ongoing mourning, the frantic pace of trying to open up a business in District Twelve, and her status of a permanent spinster. She hadn't realized she had been humming and singing under her breath the whole time until she was interrupted by the sultriest voice she'd ever heard. 

"I was wondering who was going to rent this space?"

"Hi," Surprised and stunned Katniss jumped up, pushing her journal into a box. Nervously she stood unsure why Peeta Mellark was there, in her store.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has put her life together. She's opening a store and she's discovered that she is a strong woman. Now that her life is going so smooth, of course, a certain Town Baker just happened to waltz in through her front door. What will Katniss do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you firstly to all who have reviewed, reblogged and liked the story. You keep me motivated. Thank you to @alliswell21 for her friendship and betaing this story. Also to my talented friend @Kleekclutch for the wonderful banner. I do not own the Hunger Games or Bridget Jones...

"Didn't mean to startle, you," Peeta said apologetically, slipping his hands into his pockets. He looked so larger than life in her empty store. His forearm muscles were quite impressive. She'd never noticed just how broad shouldered he was or the way his butt filled his pants. He was dreamy and sinful like a good piece of decadent cake. She swallowed, feeling bad for thinking these thoughts about him. "You were singing, and like a sailor of old, I came by the call of the mermaid's song."

Her eyes grew bigger than her head after such comment.

"I didn't mean to scare you into muteness, you know." Peeta rubbed the back of his head looking around. "I'm surprised you still sing so well. I haven't heard anything alike since we were in Kindergarten, so, please… don't stop singing,"

"I didn't expect anyone here, that's all," Katniss swallowed so hard she swore they must have heard her in the next district.

She gazed at the timbered frames. They finished demolition the day before, and she was waiting for some inspectors to come and see the wiring, plumbing, and structure.

"So what's the concept?" Peeta asked looking around the place with interest.

Katniss crossed her arms defensively, "Café bookstore. I'm trying to set up relationships with merchants now, before we start construction."

"Good thinking, finding local vendors now. That's where I nearly lost it. Thank goodness for Jo. She helped me a lot in that department, and now I'm a little wiser myself."

"Oh," Katniss breathed out trying to smile at the other woman's name.

"Yeah, everything is so strict." Peeta grinned.

She jammed her hands in her pockets, feeling like a dork for being jealous of his girlfriend. "I need to find a vendor for bread and pastries."

"I can help you with that, I'm the best baker in town!" He honestly smiled at her for the first time ever. She really didn't quite know how to feel about it. "We can come up with a seasonal menu that would be cost efficient, giving you high-profit margins."

"Really?" Katniss was shocked that he would want to help her with the food. No one was ever this nice to her. Normally there was a backhanded compliment or disguised joke made at her expense. She wondered where it was.

"Is Hawthorne helping you out with this?" Peeta asked, his tone was harsh, and his face became hard. He was doing a poor job at concealing his dislike for the man.

Katniss shook her head. And there was the jab.

"We're not together anymore. I found him with another… we broke up." She managed to remember to stop, just before humiliating herself again in front of Peeta Mellark. "I'm surprised you don't know about it, the whole incident was filmed. I made it to Tosh.0 according to my friend Finnick," She said uneasily.

"Oh, I wouldn't have known. With the bakery and all, I really can't keep up with current events, but that sounds like a big invasion of privacy," he said, it didn't sound like a shrug. It almost sounded like he was honestly concerned about her. "Well, then this is-"

"Look, I know you two hate each other, but if you're going to gloat and make some 'I-told-you-so' comment, please spare me. I'm not good with relationships. Believe me, I know I'm not exactly socially adequate to be running around in society." Katniss rolled her eyes, trying to keep it light. She tried desperately not to sound like a loser, but she wasn't successful. "Lord knows my family delights in pointing it out to me. But please, don't gloat about Gale. I feel kind of small right now. I'm well aware I'm an idiot, you know. I'm not the girl everyone wants."

Peeta's face became unreadable. But she kept on talking.

"Gale wasn't even sorry about leading me on, he only made it clear the girl he'd met in New York, Glimmer from England, was a better fit for him. He said I was like him, that we both were waiting for that wow moment. I guess I'm not wow enough." Katniss swallowed to keep the tears from falling. She ended up feeling sorry for herself.

"Katniss," Peeta said seriously, staring straight in her eyes, "Just so you know, I do not think you're an idiot. Gale is the idiot."

He looked around the empty shop space.

Katniss watched him, wondering when the death blow was going to come. She was used to being rejected.

After a moment of contemplation, Peeta said, "I know I was pretty rude at the Christmas party, for which I had no right, especially while wearing that awful reindeer sweater."

Katniss agreed, "It was pretty bad."

They chuckled about it awkwardly.

Peeta rubbed the back of his neck, an indication that he was nervous. "I also was rude to you at the book launch. In hindsight I shouldn't have left you get...-" he took a breath. "What I'm trying to tell you, and I'm doing a rather poor way of saying it, is...-"

Katniss looked expectantly at him, thinking this is where Peeta Mellark insulted and cast her off to the wolves.

"I like you." He said with a ragged breath. "And I might possibly be, the biggest idiot in this story for being such an ass."

"Yes," Katniss rolled her eyes, her tone sarcastic. "You like me with my uncontrollable mouth, drinking habits, and horrid fat self. I do have to agree that you were quite an ass," She mumbled the last part.

> "Dear Diary: I stand by the cornucopia like in the Hunger Games waiting for the boy I love to strike me dead!"

"Alright, agreed, I'm an ass. Yes, you tend to be a bit of a duck out of water on certain occasions. You tend to say the first thing that comes into your brain, but I like your sweet, naive side, I like that your head seems to be working with a malfunctioning filter. I like that you would rather walk away, than to be a further embarrassment to your family, even though I think they should be damned proud of you. I like the way you defend the people you care about, even when their behavior is inexcusable. And I like that you can still sing, even in the most horrid ordeals. I like you Katniss, simple as that. You are so... pure, and to me, you're perfect. I like you just as you are."

Katniss was stunned, but before either one could say or do anything, Jo appeared. "Peeta, there you are! Listen we've got to finish the books."

Peeta was about to say something when Jo spoke again.

"Time is wasting, Mellark," Jo came into the store and noticing Katniss for the first time, she grinned "Oh, hi… Katniss, is it?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled him away. "Come on, you promised me ice-cream if we finished on time."

"Right. Okay, I have to go now." He said almost disappointed.

She watched him leave, her mouth still hung open. She felt as if a giant hole opened up and swallowed her live.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so finally a declaration that threw Katniss for a loop. Peeta likes her just the way she is...but Katniss is not the same dreamy-eyed girl anymore. She's been hurt by Gale and this affects her ability to tell what's real and not real, and there are other issues as well like Johanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my gracious friends Kleclutch for the wonderful banner and alliswell21 for not just being a wonderful beta but for teaching me so much about writing. PS...you know I do not own the Hunger Games or Bridget Jones.

> "Dear Diary:
> 
> Brain cannot compute what Peeta Mellark said. He likes me just as I am. Need to have this scrutinized by the best minds I know, my friends. I am sure they can decipher what he meant! Perhaps lack of alcohol is driving me insane!"

The emergency meeting the next evening was absolutely necessary as far as Katniss was concerned. Never mind that there were serious matters like Madge giving her an in with book deals, and setting up the hottest selling authors to come to the store for the grand opening, those were the least of their concerns. This meeting was all about Peeta's words and their meaning.

Katniss sat holding her unopened can of cheap beer, the only drink she could afford these days and watched her friend's expectantly.

They all stared back blankly.

Katniss felt the huge spotlight shifted overhead. "Well, what do you guys think?" She asked fidgeting with the beer can.

"He likes you just as you are," Said Delly absently, the Starbucks coffee she snuck into the district was halfway to her lips.

Katniss shook her head. Delly was no good to her right now. The girl was near tears.

She turned to Madge, "Well what do you think it means, Madge?"

"Just like that?" Madge stumbled on the words. She picked up her bottle of Jack and drank straight from it. "That's unheard of. No man says that kind of things to you unless he is pissing drunk or inside of you."

"If he really said you were perfect, just as you are, He means…he likes You, just as you are." Finnick repeated, shaking his head stunned. "No one has ever said that to me," He whispered dejectedly.

Her friends couldn't believe it. Neither could she.

"I still don't know if I heard it correctly. Maybe I'm going deaf! Maybe there was some sort of temporal time disorder at that moment and it messed with my vision and hearing. You know, my left ear has been acting up lately." Katniss fell back into the chair.

Delly asked, "Seriously Katniss, what are you going to do if you see him again?"

"Be cordial to him. Honestly, I don't even know if I'll get to see him again." Katniss uttered, it was true she didn't think she'd see him again. Although he did offer to supply her with baked goods from his shop, but, she quickly discarded the notion as nonsense. Men like Peeta Mellark were not interested in girls like her unless it was pure friendship or in this case sound business practice.

> "Dear Diary:
> 
> An update, Weight: I've thrown out the scale…read further below for fascinating explanation…!
> 
> Drink: Coffee, well not considered coffee since I mostly take loads of milk and sugar with it. Not one Alcoholic beverage consumed in days, proudly, I can say, caffeine is my new drug of choice! It helps justify the insomnia.
> 
> Peeta Mellark and I have become friends and I spend my nights wondering how that has happened? I have discovered why Peeta reminds me of my father. He is helpful and noble, just like my father, always willing to lend a helping hand. My new friend keeps me supplied with the most delicious bread. Oh, how I dream about Peeta…I mean bread…..I dream about warm delicious yummy… oh Hell! Peeta, I dream about Peeta constantly! He knows my eating habits so well he promised to make me a cheese bun, I am not sure about that. He says I will like them…time will tell.
> 
> Only one cog in the friendship wheel. That stick of a woman with big gufungas, named Jo. She is his "buddy"- But I believe she's secretly implanted a tracking device on him, that goes off whenever we're together longer than 15 minutes. Buddy my foot! More like boyfriend seeking Cyborg!
> 
> Why am I pining away for a man that will never see me other than a frumpy librarian?!"

A few weeks later she sat across from Peeta on the floor of her still unfurnished shop.

When he started coming by, Katniss acted aloof, but she found herself opening up to him. She struggled with permits and contractors and all sorts of issues, and he was readily available to help her navigate around the obstacles. He was a well of knowledge and didn't squander his advice. She was grateful for that.

She wanted to give up, she shoved the laptop away from herself in frustration. "I can't-do this."

"Of course you can!" He said soothingly, smiling sweetly, with just the right touch of shyness, it made her believe him, if even for a second. He pulled up a box and sat next to her. "Here, let me. Look, you've got this far. All you have to do is install the right food equipment, get certified baristas, and fill up your shelves with amazingly good books." Peeta took her computer and reviewed her documents for the town. He made a few changes before announcing cheerfully, "There. All done!"

"How am I supposed to find baristas?" Katniss scrubbed her eyes tiredly, with the tip of her fingers.

"You put an ad in the paper," He answered easily, "I'm sure you'll hear from someone who knows how to operate that machine in no time." Peeta pointed to the still boxed up espresso machine in the corner.

Everything was so simple and possible when Peeta was around. She glanced at him and smiled, noticing those damned eyelashes of his with envy. She picked up her notebook and wrote down, "Okay, put an ad in the paper."

As if on cue Jo opened the front door. "Mellark!"

Peeta put down the computer. His voice distilled annoyance and tiredness. "Jo, what is it this time?"

"The repair guy is here to fix that oven," Jo glanced at Katniss, "Hi there, Katniss. Still, want to do this?"

Katniss bravely stood. "More than ever."

"That's what I thought," Jo grumbled as she pushed Peeta out of the store.

Katniss checked her watched. "Fifteen minutes on the dot!"

> Dear Diary;
> 
> Weight: Blech
> 
> Drinking: Not going to quantify this prompt with an answer. I have other meatier pressing problems to work out.
> 
> Is it wrong of me, to want Johanna the cyborg to disappear and give me just a little of Peeta's time? True that all I would do is stare at his ass. Seriously though he's got a gorgeous rump, along with his eyes, his chest, that smile...sigh...everything.
> 
> Though must say there is more to Peeta besides his looks. I often see him chatting to the people on the street, he is generous, kind, warm, and sweet. I've never seen him treat anyone poorly, he's particularly good with children. Whenever he's helping me with the paperwork, he always makes me feel as if I am his equal.
> 
> He also is stubborn, when he get's an idea in his head it's hard to change his mind, but he's not above reason. Unlike me where I tend to lose my better judgment when angered past rational thought, as evidenced by the video floating out in the universe.
> 
> Peeta is the opposite of Gale who at times treated me dismissively like a pet. Honestly, I thought him not wanting to sleep with me was an act of gentlemanly conduct. He treated me poorly and Gale had it coming to him. If anything, had he not acted in such a manner I wouldn't have gotten fired and I wouldn't have dared to achieve my dreams. I do owe him a debt of gratitude. Though the debt of gratitude I owe Gale is insubstantial, I feel the debt of gratitude I owe Peeta is weighty.
> 
> Both men are so different. Peeta has been supportive and instrumental in my endeavor and Gale merely the catalyst. Gale was cheeky and intense. I had to watch what I said around him for fear that an argument would erupt. Whenever I am with Peeta I don't have to worry about what I say. He likes me just as I am...not my words but his. These words still send me into a tizzy!
> 
> I thought I was an expert on hunger, but seeing Peeta makes me starved for his attention.
> 
> I eat Pizza I think of Peeta
> 
> I drink chocolate I think of Peeta
> 
> I eat bread I think of Peeta
> 
> Cinnamon reminds me of Peeta
> 
> I am going to have to change my diet or do what Madge said, corner Peeta and gobble him up.
> 
> I AM PEETA STARVED!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am back. Sorry for the hiatus, Happy Friday! I hope you all had a wonderful week. The last time we saw Katniss she was reeling from the comment Peeta said that he liked her just the way she was. Her friends were just as shocked but a little thing called Johanna always found a way to interrupt, but the question remained is Johnna, Peeta's girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to divine keeklutch fro drawing that exquisite banner and Alliswell21 for betaing. I do not own Bridget Jones nor do I own the Hunger Games.

> Dear Diary;
> 
> Weight: Ha...what weight…!
> 
> Emotional Status: Anxious
> 
> Stress: Through the roof.
> 
> Sex Life: Dead on arrival...wellllll actually that's not exactly true. My libido is not dead, it's quite active at night. Good grief, the bread has morphed into a suave personification of nail-biting sexy. I've started to dream about Peeta dressed in that tuxedo telling me he wants to drink me, like a martini. He walks into the store, stares at me with those smoldering blue eyes and gives me that panty soaking grin.
> 
> Next thing I know I'm ripping my clothes off and he's pounding into me with his thick long manhood, as I scream, please shake me and stir me.
> 
> Just imagining what he looks like under his clothing makes me all hot and bothered.
> 
> Whenever he walks into the shop the music starts playing. The other day he caught me singing Adel's 'Skyfall' as I was sorting through boxes. He just stood there staring at me momentarily before asking to taste test what he'd come up with for the store.
> 
> His samples made my taste buds dance. He beamed at my reactions and suggestions. That grin of his always fills my stomach with butterflies. That is until Johanna comes-a-knockin, always within fifteen.
> 
> Our friendship has progressed to phone calls, he calls me to go over some detail of the store and we end up chatting about other things as he helps me with a phone number of a local store owner. He even has helped me with getting in contact with the local newspaper, an ex-marketer that makes excellent advertisements for the district's businesses. He's even texted me.
> 
> I've also noticed Peeta always seems to find a way to stay a little bit longer, and he's constantly texting me funny quips that brighten my day.
> 
> Something one of my friends would do, but I don't I wish to switch places with Johanna.

There was a knock on the door. Katniss put her diary down frowning wondering who it could be. She glanced at her watch it was only six, and by all means, it was early on a Friday night, but she just didn't have the energy. It had been a long grueling day she'd gotten all of her shipments, all the while conducting interviews for a barista. With her opening only a month and a half away Katniss was pushing her limits.

Tonight all she wanted to do is, drink some boxed wine, heat up one of those bland cardboard tasting good for you pizzas and sleep in. In many ways she was grateful her friends couldn't make it out here this weekend, it gave her the ability to shower and slip into her pajamas.

"Peeta?"

> "Dear Diary:
> 
> Dkheidkejgjie;akd;ejfidf!"

"Hi," Peeta's eyes darted about the inside. "I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"What are you doing here?"

"I ah, had nothing to do so I brought some movies and I brought cheese buns. Figured that we can share some food." He held up the shopping bag in the air.

"Where's Johanna?"

"She's out of town," Peeta shrugged.

"Does Johanna know you're here?"

"She's the one who suggested I come here."

> "Dear Diary;
> 
> I've been lied to before by men. I also do not want to be the other woman. I am conflicted as to whether or not to believe him, though when he smiles I can't find malice or deception in his smile. He looks so innocent standing at my door with those muscular arms. He looks perfect in a gray corded shirt that hugs his biceps and dark jeans. How many muscles can a man have?
> 
> Wait what am I wearing?
> 
> Stay calm Katniss smile.
> 
> Damn, damn, damn!
> 
> Great, just realized I'm in Oscar the grouch slippers, green pajama bottoms with little yellow bow and arrows, and a gray sweatshirt that had seen better days. Why do I always look like a hot mess?
> 
> Katniss, girl, keep it together….think about Johanna his girlfriend…the fembot with the super jugs. Is his phone ringing? "

His phone buzzed and he said, "Sorry, have to take this, it's Jo?" He shifted the bags to one hand to answer his phone he put it on speaker. Katniss could hear Johanna's voice.

"Hey, are you over her apartment?"

"Yeah, say hello Katniss?"

"Ah, hi Johanna," Katniss felt bad for doubting Peeta.

"Good boy, okay take me off speaker…" Joanna demanded. Peeta did as she bade him and put the phone to his ear. He nodded several times and his ears became red before finally hanging up. "So, are you going to let me in?"

She let him through he'd proven to a perfect boyfriend. "This way," Katniss murmured closing the door. He followed her to the kitchen that was to the left. Whatever was in that bag was going to be much better than frozen pizza.

"Nice, stove."

"Thank you, it's a hand me down. Finnick was redoing his kitchen and gave me this one."

"You've got a better kitchen than me, that convection microwave oven is fancy."

"I don't even use it, I use the one under the counter, it's a cheaper version but at least I know how to use it."

Peeta laughed, "Okay, I like your honesty."

Her heart rate tripled and she mentally told herself to act cool. "What are we making?"

"Actually I make meals for myself well in advance so that I can just reheat them during the week."

Katniss didn't think like that. She was scrimping and saving her meals lately had been dollar bargain type of deals. Very reminiscent of when she was a kid. "I've never done that, mostly I eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or sometimes I go wild and have a tuna sandwich or celebrate with the occasional frozen meal."

"Katniss I've seen your meals, remember." He pointed to the Pizza that was on the counter, still half frozen. "That's why I'm here."

She blushed, "Okay so I don't have a great diet. But I've got to save every last penny, and that," she pointed to the carton. Katniss prepared to say a lie and say it was delicious, she couldn't.

"Go ahead, what about that diet pizza."

Squaring her shoulders she said the truth, "I shall have you know that pizza was on sale and I used a coupon!"

He grinned, and those darned butterflies went ballistic in her tummy.

"So does this mean you don't want what I have in the bag?"

She took the box and threw it inside of the freezer. "I can always save my frozen meal for another day."

"Good choice, I've got fresh cheese buns, and I've made chicken and potatoes in a red wine sauce. All we have to do is reheat in a microwave and enjoy."

Katniss curiosity peeked at the mention of the cheese buns. Her expectations were shattered when she tasted the flaky doughy bread infused with dill and gooey goat cheese. His joy was apparent on his face as she ate. His meal was the best thing she tasted in months.

With dinner over and the dishes done they gravitated toward her living area. She sat on the sofa feeling like a stuffed like a manicotti. Peeta slipped the movie to the DVD player, "Wasn't sure what you liked, but I heard you singing Skyfall and thought you might like action films."

"I do." An hour later she regretted her words. Peeta brought one of those apocalyptic end of the world Zombies were after you movies. She was curled up by his side, more like plastered to his broad muscular chest. She was practically part of his shirt.n

His arm went around her to comfort her.

Katniss stopped breathing for a minute. Once more the powerful sensation that she was home hit her. She wanted to kiss him to stake her claim but then she remembered Joanna. He was most likely here to lend her his support as a friend. Her heart sunk.

When the movie was over he smiled. "I thought you like action movies."

"Peeta Mellark, that was no action movie!"

"I didn't know you were chicken."

"I'm not a chicken, but a zombie apocalypse is not my type of movie." She shuddered, "I don't know if I will be able to recover, I think I will need massive amounts of therapy. How's your insurance?"

He chuckled and she nervously looked at the clock it was only nine at night. It was still a respectable time for him to get home.

Peeta gave her that cute dimpled grin of his. "I'll give it to you on Monday, next time I'll bring a James Bond movie."

"At least James doesn't eat brains or people."

"He only blows them up."

Katniss was about to say something else but she started laughing, he laughed and she thought to herself that even his laugh was perfect. They slowly shifted to the door. It was one of those moments that had to end even though you didn't want it to. She opened the door but neither one made a move to end the evening.

"This was nice."

"Thank you, for coming over…-" The tips of her ears felt really warm.

"It was nothing. I, ah, like what you've done with the place. It has plenty of space. My place is crowded, overrun with things I need for the bakery. I don't have the luxury of a basement. I have a fold out bed and dresser that has seen better days."

Katniss chuckled, "Most of this stuff is furniture from my friends."

"It's good to have friends," Peeta murmured.

> "Dear Dairy;
> 
> There it is the friend-zone speech. All emotional stations embrace for impact and maximum damage."

"I know that without Jo I wouldn't have been able to open my bakery. I just don't want you to feel alone in this. I'll pop by Sunday to help you stock the shelves."

"Really?"

"Yeah, bring the peanut butter and jelly. I'll bring the bread."

"Okay," Katniss said closing the door. "Ugh, why do you have to be so flipping handsome and unavailable?" A thought occurred to her, "Wait do I have peanut butter left?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Peanut butter...who knew it could be unifying...and distracting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Alliswell and Kleecluth, one for making the banner...and the other for being a supportive creative beta. I was supposed to post right up until the Holidays so I am going to have to post a doubleheader this week and next week because there are only five more chapters left.

Katniss decided she needed a break from the store. She was in her bathtub soaking listening to Madge.

"So he just showed up at your apartment, uninvited, but with food and a movie?" Madge said over the phone.

Madge was the only one she'd been able to contact. Finnick and Delly were having a spa day. "Yep, he showed up with a zombie movie."

"You're not into zombie movies, hell you don't like scary movies at all." Katniss could hear the wheels in her friends head turning, Katniss was just as confused.

Madge had the most dating under her belt, Katniss was glad she'd picked up, "I hate them, though action films I love."

"And Johanna was fine with him showing up at your house?" Katniss could hear her friend's mixture gobsmacked disbelief over the speaker.

"She called him while standing at my door. Put me on speaker with her, she wanted to make sure Peeta was following her instructions."

"Katniss either they are just friends and she's trying to push him toward her or…-"

Madge drifted off, this was a sign that she was thinking something that Katniss wasn't going to like. She braced herself for what her friend was about to say. "What do you mean or?"

"There's only one other explanation," she began whispering. "They like to play on the swings my dear, and like to share the swings with other friends," Madge said. She was at her boyfriend's home, and she couldn't speak the way she normally spoke. Her boyfriend's parents were boring and very bland. Madge had to be on her best behavior. Anything sexual was coded to avoid an issue with them. 'Swings' meant 'swingers' and 'Share Swings' meant Johanna and Peeta had an 'open relationship.'

She emphatically loathed the idea of having to share Peeta.

"Katniss they might be looking for a third party, you know someone to swing with them."

"EWEE…a threesome…no…I'm not that type of girl." Katniss couldn't imagine herself in bed with two people, she wrinkled her nose at the thought of having to compete with Johanna's boobs.

Madge laughed, "Listen I know out of all of us you are the prude one but if you want Peeta, this might be the only way to get him."

Katniss thought about it for a second, and then she scowled, "Madge I don't like sharing, what's mine."

"Yeah, that's the problem I had with Daniel Cleaver." Madge sighed, "He wanted me to join him in his bed with every other girl he picked up. Look I have to go now, my boyfriend is looking for me. But you have to find out if Peeta into open relationships, okay bye."

Katniss hung up the phone with Madge and wondered to herself how she was going to ask Peeta if he and Johanna were swingers.

> Dear Diary,
> 
> A swinger? An open relationship? I am a prude, I admit it. I do not think I can be that woman for anyone, no matter who it is.
> 
> I'll gladly go by the name of Sister Katniss of Perpetual Pureness.
> 
> But seriously how in the world am I going to ask Peeta this?
> 
> UGH I NEED A DRINK!
> 
> Where did I store those boxed wine's I purchased today for an emergency. Doesn't this count as one?"

Sunday morning Katniss found herself in her store amongst stacks of books. Last weekend she'd had gone through the trouble of separating them into two gigantic piles Fiction and Non-Fiction. Today she was separating the books by genre and then organizing the genre by author's names. The shelves were already set up and they had their titles on the sides and the top indicating the genre. She wanted to make sure it was easy for her clients to find the books.

She hummed to herself as she worked nervously thinking of the arrival of her helper, Peeta Mellark.

Despite the obvious awkward conversation they needed to have, no thanks to her friend Madge, she wanted to see Peeta. Overalls were the only thing she didn't feel fat in. She'd braided her hair an attempt to look nice lately she'd been piling her locks up into a messy bun. But today she'd taken care to look cute. Her heart pitter-patted 'Peeta's Coming,' since the moment she'd opened her eyes. She glanced at her cell phone it read seven in the morning. She groaned she had five more hours before he'd shown up.

Katniss expected him to stop by midday, peanut butter and jelly was normally eaten at lunchtime. She wanted this non-date to go well. She bought a smooth and a chunky peanut butter; she'd also got grape jelly, grape jam, and an apple preserve. Katniss had long discovered that the local dollar store carried a wide variety of staples that were otherwise expensive in a groceries store.

She was pulling a heavy crate of books across the floor when she slipped on bubble wrap and lost her footing. Her arms were waving wildly as she fell backward and fell into something solid, she craned her neck to see it was Peeta.

> "Dear Diary,
> 
> Why must I always look like a loon in front of him? He must think I'm insane or a loser! For that matter that shade of red is gorgeous on him. Does he have to look scrumptious in everything he wears?"

He helped her up, and for a second standing there in his arms, their breaths became in synch. Katniss swallowed and she noted the way his eyes followed the column of her throat. His arms tightened around her and that heavenly smell of cinnamon enveloped her. His eyes grew large on his face. And she became nervous, and even imagined that his head tipped toward hers. She scrambled away from him. "How did you get in?"

He rubbed the back of his head looking down, before glance back up at her. "Your back door was opened…are you okay?"

Katniss blushed she kept on hearing the cheesy seventies porn music. "Oh yeah, sorry I just slipped."

"I brought us some breakfast, I wasn't sure if you were hungry," He turned to the small pastry box he'd put on one of the piles. "I'll get the bread at lunchtime."

Katniss cleared her throat and turned pink.

"Katniss are you okay, you look like you're coming down with something?"

"No," her eyes darted about, "Yes, it's just that I just thought of an embarrassing conversation I had with one of my friends."

"Oh."

Katniss began to ramble, "It's wholly inappropriate, and I shouldn't even be speaking much less tell you my good friends dirty laundry. But my friend had a man in her life but he wanted an open relationship and she tried it but it wasn't to her liking. I mean I am a monogamous relationship, but not that I would ever condemn anyone who believed in a polyamorous relationship. For me I am a monogamous type of girl, I don't like to share what's mine."

Peeta chuckled, "I believe in monogamy to Katniss."

His answer caused her to physically relax. "I'm sorry her conversation had me on edge. You were right I have verbal diarrhea."

"Katniss I thought we went over this. I like you there's no need to apology. And while we are at it. I've been meaning to apologize for my poor behavior that day. My mother had been trying to pair me up with several young ladies at the party that day."

Katniss wasn't sure what to believed she'd been lied to and made to look like a fool.

"There was a girl named Bridgett that she was trying to get me give a second chance to. She was passed out drunk...under the buffet table. I was trying to get my mother off of my back, and regretfully you heard me say those things." He pulled out his phone, and showed her an image of the buffet table, with a blond woman passed out at the table right. "My cousin took this picture, right before you fell into the punch bowl, there's Bridgett under the table."

She should have felt mortified, but then she chuckled at the sight of the blond woman under the table just as she fell into the punch bowl. The woman's outfit was worse than hers, it looked like she was dressed in Christmas themed tapestry. "Does she have a tree handbag?"

"Yep, my mother was trying to hook me up with that."

"Wow, I am so sorry."

"Well my mother was also trying to get me to like you as well, and it worked. I like you."

The intense way he said it made her blush. Katniss saw the box of pastries. "Okay, maybe I'm a little hungry."

He lifted an eyebrow and opened the pastry box, "Whatever you like is yours?"

The way he said it caused shivers to run up and down her spine. Katniss grabbed the chocolate donut with the chocolate frosting and sprinkles, it was the only thing could cool her spiraling libido. She shoved it in her mouth wondering how she was going to survive the day without clobbering him over the head and dragging him upstairs into her she-layer and having her way with him.

"So where would you like me?"

His words caused her to think of a dozen places or so she'd like to take him. She grabbed another chocolate donut and pointed to the section furthest from her. As he walked away in her mind she began chanting the Bond theme.

> Dear Diary;
> 
> Being friends with Peeta Mellark, sucks, especially when you want to be more.


	18. Chapter 18

> "Dear Diary:
> 
> Weight: Hell I don't want to recognize those numbers….
> 
> Drink: Cannot lie have friends here for moral support…will be plastered by the end of the night.
> 
> Peeta status…wellll...still stuck in the mud. Sigh, I've been friend-zoned. Though I must confess Peeta has the largest heart. Ever since that day when we had our peanut butter and jelly date, he has spent every Sunday with me helping me set up the store. He has become one of my closest friends.
> 
> This weekend though it's all about my squad. They are all here to figure out what's going on with me since I've invested so much time in the store…and of course, to lend massive support, not only to be nosy."

Katniss was busy in her kitchen, trying to keep up with the conversation around her. Tonight she splurged and bought ingredients to make a good meal. It was very nice to have her friends come and stay for the night. Although they were drinking her wine boxed wine not one of them complained. Katniss was cutting up potatoes to add to her soup.

Finnick asked, "So is he a swinger?"

"No!" Katniss sputtered. "He isn't, well at least that is what he said to me."

"I don't think he's a swinger," Delly said.

"How would you know you've never met the man?" Finnick gasped, "Wait Delly are you a swinger?"

Katniss stopped her chopping to look over her shoulders.

"I don't kiss and tell," Delly stuck her tongue out at Finnick and Madge.

Katniss chuckled. Her grin didn't last long.

"Katniss you have blue balls," Madge said to her as she was in the kitchen.

Katniss turned red; it was true she was lusting after Peeta in a bad way. She was so wound tight not being able to touch Peeta Mellark in a non-platonic way that she had to snap herself from daydreaming about him constantly. In her head, she had her latest fantasy where she opened up the fly of his jeans and had her way with him, in her imagination he tasted like cheese buns.

"Speaking of blue, why is the soup blue?" Delly asked.

"OH CRAP!" Katniss yelled. She'd used string to tie the leak had turned everything blue. She was miserable but her friends were all laughing, and no one heard the knocking or when the door opened.

"You okay?"

Her head snapped to the side and there he was the personification of all of her wet dreams, standing there with bags in his hands.

"Hi," her cheeks turned a brand of red only used for muscle cars.

> "Dear Diary,
> 
> What is Peeta Mellark doing in my home, in my kitchen, with my friends? We've made no plans to get together. He just showed up. Well, at least time I look cute, I'm wearing my most flattering jeans, and a long tunic shirt that covers my big butt.
> 
> Wait did he just glance at my rear-end?"

Finnick, Madge, and Delly stood there with their mouths open.

"Peeta," her voice squeaked and she stood staring at him. When she remembered her manners. "These are my friends. This is Madge, Delly, and Finnick."

"Hi," the chorus awkwardly said before Madge blurted out. "Fuck me."

Peeta laughed, "You must be Madge."

Madge grinned, "Just saying if you ever want to go a round or two…"

Peeta's eyes touched hers briefly, then he looked at Madge in the eyes, "I'm a one-woman kind of guy. Always have been."

"Well," Finnick said, "That's great but wonder chef here had managed to mess up my dinner, and frankly I'm starved."

Delly piped, "I would offer my assistance but as every single one of my boyfriends know I am useless in the kitchen. I'm only good at eating."

"Good grief that is the truth, do you remember when we did that charismas cookie exchange, and Delly thought it would be creative to add codfish to her sugar cookies." Finnick shook his head, "It was awful, simply awful. No amount of alcohol removed the taste."

"They weren't," Delly said, but Katniss gave her the same pointed look Finnick and Madge were giving. Delly laughed, "Okay…okay," she threw her hands in the air, "I'll admit they were atrocious. Absolutely disgusting, I don't know how you guys ate them all."

"Don't you remember I started making lots of blended fruity drinks," Finnick, "It was the only way to keep them down," he winked.

Peeta sided up to Katniss, he grimaced when he saw the blue broth. "So I brought a movie if you guys want you can go relax while Katniss and I make something out of what I have in my bag and whatever frozen food option she has in her freezer.

Katniss opened her mouth, she wanted to deny that she had a stack of frozen foods, but he'd seen the proof. She clamped her mouth shut.

"Come Finnick, escort me to the sofa, my legs are wobbly…" Delly said taking Finnick and Madge by the hands and pushing them out. It was clear that they wanted to act like flies on the wall.

"Okay let's get cooking," He put his packages on the table. "I've got a roasted chicken with me. I see the potatoes have been spared the pot, so we can easily make mashed potatoes. What else have you got here?"

"What about dessert?"

"I got that covered, I brought you samples of the exclusive cakes and pasties just for your café. Like roasted expresso chocolate cake."

Katniss wanted to hug him. "I've got a frozen vegetable medley bag."

"Well let's get to work," he paused and looked at the blue soup, "We can make it taste good."

Katniss grinned, "They will never let me live this down."

Peeta chuckled, "That is what friends do, and imagine the laughs we'll have later on," he said washing his hands. Katniss immediately wondered what he meant. "I mean at least this will taste mile better than Delly's cookies."

Katniss nodded but she was very much confused, it sounded to her ears as if they were going to be more than friends. Katniss pushed it out of her head because of course, he was with Johanna. She helped him make the food she wasn't a complete idiot in the kitchen but she didn't think that blue string would have died the soup.

They were at the table when Johanna called Peeta, he got up and excused himself immediately the questions began.

"Holly," Madge blurted out her curse word swallowed by her taking a swig of her wine cup. "Katniss, pictures do not do that man justice! No wonder you are tighter than the suspension cables on the Brooklyn Bridge.

Katniss sunk low into her chair. Madge was the only one who knew about her recurring fantasies.

"Madge is right, and he cooks like an angel," Finnick took a piece of the chicken that Peeta brought over. "I don't care who this Johanna is, you steal him and get knocked up Katniss."

Katniss eyes went round, "Finnick!"

"What Finnick is saying Katniss," Delly said, "Is that we like him, and he said nice things about you."

Madge had food in her mouth, "Good grief, woman, stop being nice, I'm with Finnick, steal him from Johanna, seriously we need to keep him around if not for the eye candy.

"Hey," Finnick protested.

"Sorry, but he's gorgeous," Madge wiggled her eyebrows, at Finnick."

Delly interjected "And he can cook, he's like a legit chef. I couldn't believe what he did with Katniss, cookie monster's blue soup?"

"Cookie monster blue soup, I love that!" Madge said lifting her glass of boxed wine."

They all started laughing.

"Sorry, I...what's so funny?" Peeta looked confused.

"They're making fun of my soup," Katniss said. "They're calling it the Cookie Monster Soup."

Peeta sat down, "It's a great name for it."

The laughter died down.

"I have to say that was a great meal," Finnick said. "Of course you spent exactly thirty minutes in the kitchen and produced a blue soup that looked like you melted cookie monster in, and thank goodness for Peeta to come and rescue you, or else we would've ended the night by eating frozen pizza."

Katniss cheeks turned pink.

"We still love you, and like you," Finnick said glancing at Madge and Delly before his eyes landed on Peeta. "Just the way you are."

"To Katniss," Madge lifted her wine glass.

"Just the way you are," Delly said dreamily.

Katniss couldn't help be caught in Peeta's blue gaze, her friends toasted. Her heart sped up and she could feel as if they were the only ones in the room.

> "Dear Diary:
> 
> Queue up Martha and the Vandals: Heat Wave…Whenever I'm with you, Something inside, Starts to burn deep, And my heart's filled with fire…..I am definitely filled with fire, and it shows up in my cheeks.
> 
> I have to remind myself to behave. I cannot be the other woman, and treat poor Johanna the same way. I am not that girl. I can never be that girl."

Katniss picked up her wine glass and sipped it. It brought her back to reality. He was involved with someone she reminded her self, over and over again. He was with someone. She also reminds herself that he was the one who stole Gale's fiance. And she Katniss Everdeen did not have a good track with men either.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so only three chapters left...and this is one is a whopper...were Katniss finds out a few truths...hope you enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Kleeclutch for the amazing Banner, and to my friend Alliswell21 for betaing...heart you both

> Dear Diary,
> 
> In these past few months, we've grown so close that we just pop over each other's apartments. Johanna doesn't live with him because Peeta doesn't have a lot of space. His apartment is basically a galley kitchen and a sofa bed. The other rooms are storage for the bakery. I think though Johanna values her privacy, she definitely wears the pants in that relationship. 
> 
> She calls and he runs.
> 
> Needless to say, my feelings towards him have multiplied but I am wholeheartedly conflicted. I am attracted to him, for real, and not just because he's freaking gorgeous, I have an attachment to him a bond that no matter what I do I cannot shake. Although I would love to live one day in Johanna's shoes I would never want to be the one help end their relationship. I don't want to be the other woman. I wouldn't want to be that woman who prides herself as waiting in the wings, nor would I want to be the rebound girl again.
> 
> I want to be Peeta's first choice but it will never happen. I am part of a one-sided star-crossed lover team. I am destined to be his friend. So instead I will cherish this time life has afforded me and daily remind myself I must concentrate on the store opening. It's upon me and I've never been more anxious.
> 
> Thank goodness for the magic of boxed wine, to help cope with my nerves. Peeta tells me I need to relax. I laugh, and look down at my huge thighs and think at this rate I'll never be able to fit the front door. It will happen one day just wait and see.

"You're going to be fine."

Katniss wasn't sure. They were upstairs in her apartment, Peeta made her soup and some fresh dinner rolls. He teased her though about the Cookie Monster debacle as a way to make her laugh. Throughout the evening her eyes kept on straying to the strong line of his shoulders, it was a better activity than having to think about tomorrow. She couldn't believe tomorrow she'd be opening up her store. As Peeta had promised everything had come together.

He put the dish towels down. He looked so at home here. Her apartment smelled like him, like cinnamon, fresh bread, and dill. She'd come upstairs and found him in her kitchen baking and cooking. He had such an attractive but.

"Listen to me you're going to be fine."

"Peeta what if I fall on my face, what if no one wants to buy an actual book? I mean people don't even buy books anymore they download them on to their computer's, phones, and tablets. Am I insane for doing this? Or what if the coffee isn't good enough, or what if-"

"Stop."

Katniss blinked.

He put his hands on her shoulders, before holding her. "First off, you've got a website where people can buy the books online from your store, and download them on to their apps, for all of those people out there who don't want to buy a real book."

Katniss heard the James Bond music in her head. She felt so comfortable here in his arms, she snuck a peek up at him.

> "Dear Diary;
> 
> There's a reason I keep on having that recurring dream of Peeta looking like James Bond. We almost always end up sweaty and naked. Sigh if my fantasies could only become a reality.
> 
> This man is gorgeous. I am staring at his lips not having a clue as to what he saying. Blink Katniss pay attention."

"I won't let you fail, we can do this together. Plus you've got Madge, who has lined up some great authors, Finnick has some of his show business friends who'll be here promoting a book or movie. You will not fail. Not to mention you've got some exclusively made treats from this town's best baker."

She blushed pushing herself away.

Peeta had gone above and beyond. He created some treats that would only be sold in her shop. That chocolate espresso cake was one of her favorites, as well as the cheese buns.

He reached out and slipped a lock of her hair behind her ear. "There's nothing to fear, well only the caffeine-starved crowds, but it's not like there will be a massive gathering of Zombies or anything."

Katniss chuckled, "You are never going to forget that darned movie."

"Nope, I can't believe you are such a scaredy-cat when it comes to zombies and ghosts."

"Brain-eating Zombies, not my idea of a lovely movie," Katniss shuddered.

Peeta grinned, "I know you've got a fondness for James Bond."

> "Dear Diary,
> 
> Envisioning Peeta in that damned James Bond Suit as he pushes me up against a wall. Having his way with me….gah!
> 
> Are my cheeks turning red, I feel the red flush coming. Oh dear, get it under control Katniss!"

She cleared her throat. "Well, what's not to love? He wears a tuxedo. Has cool gadgets. Saves the world, and he's devastatingly handsome."

"Remind me never to take you anywhere near Daniel Craig, or any of the living men who've played James Bond, I can only imagine what you would do?"

"Well as long as I'm not drunk, I'd be like a squealing fangirl," Katniss couldn't help the grin on her face.

"I find it adorable how your face gets all blotchy when you smile like that."

"Well, some people would say its hives."

Peeta laughed.

"Thank you, for making me feel better, and for cooking."

He separated from her and pulled out of his bag. "It's the least I could do, besides I didn't want to explain to the whole world why my tongue was blue. These cheese buns are just for you, for tonight or in the morning. Have a good night's rest."

Katniss watched him leave her apartment. She hugged the box to her chest. He was like a cheese bun absolutely delicious.

> "Dear Diary;
> 
> Opening the shop tomorrow will most likely set the place on fire. Can't be trusted behind the bar.
> 
> Weight… unspecified. Okay, maybe I'm back to being 160… but it's completely understandable, I'm under a lot of stress here, so shut up! Plus Peeta's CHEESE BUNS…sweet mercy I can't get enough of them!…And don't judge me for what I am about to disclose, my drinking… well, I have four boxed wines. All empty. Underneath my bed.
> 
> Will be a wreck on opening day… or roaring drunk!"

Katniss kept herself away from anything she could knock over the day the store opened.

She watched as everyone came to visit her shop, and following her friend's advice, let the patrons browse in peace while smiling politely from a distance. She hoped her smile wasn't scary, her mouth hurt from all of the activity.

Even her mother and Bob came to celebrate the inauguration, but they'd disappeared somewhere. Katniss didn't dare think where they disappeared to, but was already planning on having every surface of her little apartment above the store sterilized. In fact, she was wondering if she should burn her sheets just in case, when a deep voice spoke next to her.

"You'll be fine," Peeta whispered.

"OH," Katniss jumped in the air. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "I'm a bit jumpy. This is such a big thing, tonight. I didn't expect so many people to show up."

"Katniss, this is a big thing in our district. Apart from the coffee sold at the diner, there isn't a coffee bar in town, and oddly enough there isn't a place on Main Street, where people can buy a book. Not to mention the samples of the sandwiches and other treats are phenomenal. Jo is beside herself, she loves your dark brew."

"Oh," Katniss somehow kept her smile in place. "Well, at least now she doesn't have to worry where her boyfriend is?"

Peeta frowned, then looked surprised, "Jo's not my girlfriend."

His declaration was like a swift kick in the gut, she saw stars and heard Mockingjay's sing. She stammered, "I… I… I… thought she was."

Peeta shook his head slightly, as the dawn of comprehension began to sink in. "Nope, she's not. You can ask her yourself. Here she comes,"

"Ask me what?" Jo beamed at them.

'Katniss was wondering if we were dating," he asked. "I told her now, but I think she needs to hear it from you," he said with a wide smile.

"Yuck! Excuse me, but you must be brainless to think that Peeta and I could ever work! He is like the annoying brother I never, ever wanted." She gripped his chin the way a sibling would, just tight enough to hurt. "He is adorable, when he's not around me. That's why I've been pushing him to date you." Jo laughed, "If you thought I was with him, no wonder you didn't get his signals. Man, you are brainless." She took a long sip of coffee with exuberance. "Damn! I have to give it to you, Brainless, this is exceptional coffee." Jo said slapping Katniss on the back.

Katniss was pushed forward into Peeta. His hands grabbed her then moved down until his fingers splayed on her lower back, right above her butt. Her fingers splayed on his chest. Her eyes widened, her mouth became dry and her senses were besieged with the warm scent of man, cinnamon, dill, and bread. Jo kept right on speaking, Katniss was a quivering mess.

"Now... if you'll excuse me, I think I just saw that Darius character winking at me." She sighed with a devilish grin, "You know me and gingers, I can't stay away from them."

Mutely, Katniss watched Jo saunter away in astonishment, while the other woman slipped her arm around the district's deputy chief Darius. She looked to Peeta, her semblance of graceful businesswoman went out the window as she lost composure. Just before her big mouth could open and make a greater mess of her situation, someone tapped their fork against a glass. She turned to see Finnick and her friends standing in front of everyone.

"I am lucky to be the friend of one Katniss Everdeen." Finnick began. "When Kat came into my life, I thought she was attracted to my devastatingly good looks." Everyone laughed. "What she was attracted to, was not my looks, or my considerable fat wallet." Another set of laughter. "She was interested in Me. She liked and accepted me for who I was. She made this possible, and tonight we salute you."

Madge and Dell raised their flutes of Champagne with Finnick, "To Katniss Everdeen, we like you just as you are!"

"Katniss Everdeen, we like you just as you are!" The crowd parroted.

Katniss didn't know what to say. She smiled timidly, and her eyes turned to Peeta.

Peeta murmured, a tender smile coloring his features, "Just as you are."

She smiled back at him, and she could feel him moving closer to her. Caught, she didn't know what to do. What if this was going to be one of those awkward moments when you think a guy is going to kiss you on the lips, but they end up kissing you on the forehead? She waited with bated breath. Her lashes began to flutter shut.

> "Dear Diary:"
> 
> "Am I going to be kissed by Peeta Mellark, do I hear Minnie Riperton's "Loving You" in the background!"
> 
> "Oh damn, I'm in trouble!"

"Catnip?"

Her world came to a screeching stop.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so here is the ending...I hope you enjoy...PS I do not own the hunger games nor do I own Bridget Jones as always thank you to the incomparable Kleeclutch for the banner and the lovely Alliswell21 for her beta work.

Damn! She whined internally.

Peeta's face became tight as he uttered, "Hawthorne."

"I went by the library in the Capitol and found out from Effie, you moved here." Gale pointed out. "I can't believe you did this?"

Katniss gaped in disbelief at Gale in her store. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say I miss you. I can't seem to forget you. Everywhere I go I see you. Just the other day I was at a party, and someone made an obscure reference. I turned around expecting you to say something academically clever, but you were not there. I miss your itty bitty skirt, and the memory of that bunny outfit has kept me up for nights." Gale took her by the hand, dislodging Peeta away.

"Oh…" Katniss could only blink.

Gale ran his fingers gently over her knuckles, before pulling her further away from Peeta, "Katniss, can we talk?"

"Now is not the time for this." Katniss shook her head not wanting to get persuaded by Gale. She saw Peeta walk away. Her heart shrank. She didn't want him to leave. Katniss thought she'd read all of the signs wrong. Peeta was not about to kiss her a few minutes ago, he wasn't interested in her in any romantic way. She looked down at her feet, then forced Gale to stop moving. She decided she didn't need either of them to survive. She resolved she'd be a Spinster and a proud one at that!

But before she could speak her mind, Peeta dropped his hand heavily on her shoulder. "Oh hell, Katniss! Don't leave with him, he's wrong for you."

Gale gave him a nasty, challenging look.

"I think you and I need to speak outside." Peeta addressed Gale.

Gale raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Fine."

Both men left her, moving steadily through the crowded store.

"Katniss, what's going on?" Delly asked frantically, as her friends gathered around her.

Finnick, took a sip of his drink and glanced through the window. Peeta was taking off his navy blazer and rolling up his sleeves. Finnick shouted, "FIGHT!"

Katniss was pushed forward, by her friends and the people who were in her cafe.

"What's going on?" She heard Delly ask again.

Madge responded, "I don't know, but this can't be good for Katniss."

The entire district surrounded them.

Peeta hunched down ready to attack, "I should have done this, years ago." He snarled baring his teeth.

"What? Are you are going to fight me now?" Gale looked incredulous but amused at the same time.

Peeta shook his head. "You're right; you're not worth fighting with."

Gale laughed, "You were always a priss in college."

Peeta continued to walk away, he was headed toward Katniss.

Gale taunted, "Cupcake."

Peeta didn't pay him any attention, until Gale crossed the line, "Not even a woman like Katniss cares for a guy like you, even if you are a cupcake!"

Peeta turned around and rushed at Gale.

"Crap who are we rooting for?" Finnick asked in excitement.

Madge and Delly yelled at the same time, "Peeta!"

"Oh, right." Finnick chuckled.

Madge said, "He's been there for Katniss, helping her open the business, and he likes her just as she is."

"Plus he's never dumped her for a woman named Glimmer," Delly said.

"Right, this is cool!" Finnick said then ducked as Gale and Peeta ran by.

Katniss had never had men fight over her. "All of that is right," said Katniss shaking her head sadly, "But, Peeta slept with Gale's fianceé in college, and broke his heart."

Her friends were left open-mouthed, about to reply when Gale tried to punch Peeta.

Peeta ducked and hit Gale on the chin.

Gale teetered backwards, but rushed toward Peeta blindly.

They witnessed Peeta lift Gale and toss him like a rag doll.

Gale landed in a newly planted bed of flowers, he stood slowly brushing off the dirt. "Damn, you're strong for someone who only just tosses play-dough for a living." Gale saw Peeta charge at him, and ran like a coward.

They chased each other through the streets of District Twelve until they came to the fountain in the middle of the town's square. Much to the amusement of the crowd, two grown men were acting like angry little girls as they tried to kick each other. Everyone followed them.

Peeta chased "You broke her heart."

Gale grunted as Peeta tackled him into the water, "She's frigid."

"Then why come after her again?" They stood up and began punching each other in the face or at least trying to. "You cheated on her!"

"She wouldn't sleep with me. I was stupid that weekend. I realized, later on, she wanted me for real," Gale pushed his wet hair away from his face. "I missed my opportunity with her."

Peeta stopped his fist in mid-air dropped to his side, "Really?"

"Yes," Gale said hunched over and out of breath.

"Okay," Peeta said and began to walk away.

"You know what Peeta, if you're so in love with Katniss Everdeen, then you should marry her."

Peeta turned around to stare at Katniss, who felt like a deer on high lights.

"That way, she would definitely screw me, like your wife did!" Gale smirked mockingly, his words made everyone gasp.

Peeta turned pale, the truth was finally coming out.

"Gale?"

His head snapped to where she stood. "Katniss! Can't you see I want you? I've liked you for a long time. Then I heard you write in your diary about him. I wanted to know what it felt like." Gale slowly made his way toward her, "To get the girl before he did. I knew I had to be quick, the moment I saw how he looked at you. So I lied."

It wasn't Peeta who stole Gale's woman, it was the other way around.

Katniss, gritted her teeth, in disbelief that she was lied to, twice, by Gale Hawthorne. All this time she was under the misconception that Peeta, who liked her just the way she was, was a bad person. Regardless of their beginning, he had been nothing but a sweet friend, and Gale had marred her concept of Peeta with fabrications that she believed in. He played with her insecurities about being alone.

She snapped.

"OH HELL NO!" She shouted, all of the pent-up anger inside her, came to the surface like a volcano. In a flash, she jumped into the water and punched Gale square in the face. The poor man had not expected that, and fell back into the water with a comical splash.

She shook her hand. "Golly that hurt!"

Peeta tenderly took her hand in his, "You really weren't with him?"

"No," Katniss whispered shyly, "I think I would rather only sleep with the boys I throw dandelions to."

A slow smile broke on Peeta's face, "Good, I've always been a goner for girls who have no inhibitions, and run naked around pool parties while singing their hearts out," he murmured right before leaning in to kiss her.

> "Dear diary:
> 
> There are a few things in life that are monumental, and one of those is a great first kiss…"

Katniss's legs turned to jelly and collapsed as Peeta kissed her passionately and roughly. He easily caught her in his arms, carrying her out of the fountain.

"Wait a minute," she gasped, "Good boys like you don't kiss like that." Katniss stared at Peeta astonished.

"Oh yes, we do!" Peeta grinned naughtily as he threw her over his shoulder, making his way back to the building. "Finnick, you got this?" he asked over his opposite shoulder.

Katniss saw Finnick give a thumbs up, as Peeta took her not to the bookstore cafe, but to her upstairs apartment.

> Dear Diary:
> 
> SCORE! PEETA IS A SEX GOD!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is is the end of our journey but thank you so much for taking a vested interest. I hope you all had a pleasant holiday!

The light slowly filtered into the room. Somewhere in the apartment music floated in through the bedroom door. Peeta sang off key, "Deck the Halls!"

Christmas was here once more and somehow Peeta convinced her mother that they would make to the party late. He wanted for them to sleep in, and he wanted to spoil her with breakfast in bed.

"With Boughs of Holly…." Peeta sang.

Katniss could not hide her grin at hearing her partner in crime, friend, boyfriend, love of her life butchering a holiday classic song. Happily, she stretched in bed, it was Christmas morning and she was glad the bedlam was over with. The store was going strong, especially that Madge managed to get some pretty high profile authors to her store.

Last night they were opened until the last hour, people came to meet Susan Collins. Some were disappointed in the movies, but the books were still a favorite. Katniss stocked up on the books and the movies and her Christmas Eve had been a success.

"Fa, La, La, La, La, La, La," Peeta sang loudly.

Her shoulders shook. She could imagine him shaking his gorgeous butt in the kitchen.

"Tis the season to be…Jolly!"

Peeta was hot, better looking out his clothing than any James Bond she could've imagined, and he looked devastating in a suite. On Thanksgiving, she was like a cat-in-heat around him. She'd gotten him her mother's closet where she'd jumped on him and kissed him until he was breathless. Of course, then there was the bathroom where they'd defiled the toilet seat, but it wasn't enough. As soon as they'd gotten home to their apartment above the bookstore, he'd pounced on her.

The next morning when she opened for business, she had a red mark on her neck that she had to cover up with makeup.

"Fa, La, La, La, La, LAAAA!"

She giggled, Peeta was perfect, aside from his singing, but she could deal with that. Katniss closed her eyes. The light from the Christmas tree Peeta insisted they put inside their bedroom filled the room with warmth. Her friends were supportive and a little in awe of the way he treated her.

Katniss hadn't heard from Gale, not since that night where she'd finally stood up for herself. She hoped him well, but she just didn't want to see him again.

Ever since that fateful kiss at the fountain she'd discovered just how passionate Peeta was. If it wasn't for her having to run her business they would've stayed all day making love. As it was she'd barely been able to walk straight.

He didn't care about her wobbly bits nor did he care about her thighs he loved all of her and that in itself was an indicator that he loved her. Last night he'd especially amorous.

Her cheeks tinged pink when she thought of where his lips had been, a dull ache began in-between her legs, an ache that was accompanied by the strong feeling of love.

Katniss sat up and looked over to the book, identical to the original. She took the book and gently palmed the cover. She took her pen and began to write. Something she stuck to even after she began her relationship with Peeta, he was supportive of her writing.

> "Dear Diary,
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> What a difference a year makes.
> 
> Last year I began this journey watching Bob and my mother go at it under the tree. I was forced to wear the ugliest outfit known to mankind. I still shudder at that the thought of that vest my mother made with wear. It was a wonder Peeta ever looked my way. I looked like a desperate loser; especially after I fell into the orange punch bowl.
> 
> That incident was the catalyst that pushed me to step out of my comfort zone. With little prospect, I forged forward in my adventure never knowing how lovely my life would actually turn out. It was fraught with tensions, doubts, and touches of lunacy.
> 
> My face turns red at some of the things I wrote down. But I can not complain.
> 
> I've learned valuable lessons.
> 
> 1\. You must love yourself, even with all of the wobbly squishy parts
> 
> 2\. Excessive drinking isn't a wise thing to do during important social situations
> 
> 3\. It is never too late to start over
> 
> 4\. Never trust Gale
> 
> 5\. I have the best friends in the world
> 
> 6\. Get a Phone with better reception
> 
> 7\. Peeta likes rabbits….not explaining that one...though we did have fun!
> 
> These lessons have led me to my future. Since the store opening my life has changed dramatically. These last few months have been indescribable. No longer a silly lonely spinster. Peeta and I are in a committed relationship, we've moved in together in my apartment above the shop.
> 
> His place was dismally small and we're are happy together.
> 
> Madge has gotten engaged to her boyfriend and has introduced Delly to one of her fiancé's best friends. Thom is the quiet sort, doesn't say much but his eyes light up every time Delly walks into a room.
> 
> Finnick has started seeing Annie the waitress but he's cautious. He doesn't want anyone to know yet. He's been hurt so often by the people he's dated. So far I can see just how they are slowly growing together.
> 
> I've become a sex fiend. Peeta Mellark is insatiable. Peeta loves me just as I am...well he also loves that bunny outfit. He loves pinning the tail on this bunny.
> 
> He's going to miss that outfit as it no longer fits. I have gained considerable weight, and stopped drinking, because I, Katniss Everdeen, am Pregnant!
> 
> For once I have even outdone Prim!
> 
> My sister has dedicated herself to purchasing the cutest onesies for the baby. She tells the baby several times she is going to be the best Aunt in the world.
> 
> Mother is besotted with the idea of becoming a Grandmother. Though I do get nauseous whenever she boasts that the Mellark men are virile lovers and gives Peeta's uncle a smoldering look. Peeta takes it all in stride and has asked Bob to quell his ardor for my mother in family gatherings.
> 
> As this is my new adventure, Peeta has given me a new journal. He said I should chronicle my new escapades and turn it into a fantastical best seller. I think my first foray into literary arena should be titled **Diary of Katniss Everdeen, Lonely Spinster,** it has a lovely ring to it, don't you think?"

***POV***

Katniss sat on their bed. Peeta braced himself up against the doorframe of their bedroom, lazily gazing at her while counting his lucky stars. Growing up he had a crush on Katniss; he found her irresistible. His hands gripped the tray with the food, recalling those dark days.

When she'd moved away, there was always that lingering 'what if' in regards to her. Then last Christmas his meddling mother intervened and he foolishly squandered his opportunity with Katniss. He was devastated when he discovered she was dating Gale.

It was hard seeing her with that idiot. He'd thrown a vase across the room after he'd seen them at the lake. Though happy for her, he selfishly wanted to be the one that brought her joy.

The odds were in his favor when he found her in the empty store; he was viciously glad when he found out Katniss and Gale broke up. He began to pursue her offering friendship first, but after the fight, Peeta didn't waste time with pleasantries, he didn't want to risk her slipping through his fingers again.

Thank goodness for Johanna. She was his sanity during those months.

His blue eyes took in her curvy form his blood heated up. Katniss was exotic looking with tanned skin contrasting grey eyes, and long dark hair. When she shifted his shirt stretched across her stomach displaying the baby bump. He smiled at the sight of the love of his life, jotting happily away in her new journal. He knew her next entry would record all about the little black box he clutched tightly in his hand, in his pocket…..

….and they lived happily Ever After…..(as long as Peeta kept Katniss supplied with... Cheese Buns)…. **THE END!**


End file.
